Sword of the Moon Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi and Shirou end up crossing paths before she becomes Sailor Moon and before he becomes a Master in the Grail War. This means that things will be much different this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis._

Also, it is canonically stated that Usagi's mother would lock her out of the house and tell her not to return until she studied if she brought home failing grades. If that isn't abusive then what is?

Tsukino Usagi stumbles as she makes her way towards the light she could see in the distance. Her family had shoved her out of their car that was moving at well over the speed limit. The blonde thirteen year old collapses with a thud on the porch of the home with the lights still on.

Emiya Shirou's golden brown eyes widen when he hears a thud on his porch before racing to the front door. He curses under his breath when he sees a young blonde teen whose outfit was torn, there were bumps, bruises, and scratches all along her body. He quickly and efficiently runs his hands gently along her body to see if there was anything truly life threatening wrong with her before he picks her up, carrying her inside. Since her clothes were mostly mangled anyhow he just removes them, grateful her underclothes cover as much as a modest bikini. He gets a bowl with warm water, a washcloth, and antiseptic before returning to his current houseguest. As he cleans her up the redheaded teen finds himself blushing even though he knew damned well he had no other choice. Especially since he didn't want to deal with Taiga's reaction to him taking the girl in.

Once he has her cleaned up and her wounds cared for he carries her to a guest room, lays her down on the bed, before covering her with a lightweight blanket. He leaves the door cracked open so he can hear if she wakes up, and so that she could see where she was. He had no idea if she had a problem with the dark or not. Thankfully school was out for the summer and more importantly old man Raiga would be sending Taiga off on a vacation to Paris around five in the morning. He works on his magecraft, Kiritsugu had actually taught him how to properly access his circuits, along with exercises to increase the amount of power he had available. He reinforces his hearing so he can know if his patient is in distress or not before setting to work. The whimpers were soft at first and could have been from the many bruises that littered her body, it was only when they became more frequent that Shirou went to check on the blonde.

Her head was tossing back and forth while her hands were fisted around the blanket along with her flinching periodically. That was all he needed to see before he goes over to her gently bring her awake. Sapphire eyes bolt open even as Shirou keeps their owner from bolting upwards. He would have thought she'd flinch away from him, instead she relaxed, " Where the hell am I and whose porch did I collapse on? "

" You're in Miyama Town in Fuyuki City and I'm Emiya Shirou, this is my home. "

" Tsukino Usagi, though I won't be keeping that name for much longer seeing as how my _loving family_ shoved me out of a moving vehicle going well above the speed limit. "

" Do you have any other clothes on you since your current outfit is trashed and your current state of attire is a little lacking? " Shirou asks her.

Usagi rolls her eyes, " Everything's still covered, and no I don't have any other clothes with me. I'll be borrowing from your closet, Emiya-san. "

Chapter 1

One year later:

Fujimura Hisa stumbles down the stairs after getting dressed for the day, her forward momentum stopped by Shirou. When old man Raiga heard what had happened to Usagi he had adopted her with full permission from her paternal grandmother. Hisa had long since cut her hair, to the point where it was naturally wavy, and dyed it black while wearing colored contacts in order to keep anyone from finding her. Said contacts turned her eyes forest green. Ending up in such close contact with a teenaged girl had done what Raiga and his granddaughter had thought impossible, Shirou had finally noticed a girl. Damned thing was he was very possessive of her too. None of the Fujimura group would even dare to go after Raiga's adoptive granddaughter

" Hisa-chan, you will never be a morning person, will you? "

" Caffeine and food, Shi-kun. "

Shirou rolls his eyes, even as he shifts his grip on her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, a year away from her family and of therapy had done wonders for her. Old man Raiga had also tossed Shirou into therapy as well. He had gotten over his survivor's guilt thankfully, constant exposure to a developing teenaged girl had woken his hormones up fully. It had also been discovered that her paternal grandmother had known her granddaughter was unhappy so she had given her permission to have intimate relations. Shirou took this to heart though he kept things to light make out sessions for the most part. Occasionally something would spark a hot and heavy make out session. Hisa leans into him, still mostly asleep.

Shirou gets her settled on a chair and places her hazelnut coffee with a tablespoon of hazelnut creamer and white sugar in front of her. Some life can be seen in her eyes as the scent hits her nostrils. Shirou walks her to school before heading to his own school after giving the middle school guys a glare that they all interpreted correctly. None of them were going to risk pissing off a sixth dan kendo practitioner and ninth dan Kyudo practitioner. Hisa was thankful she was away from her so called family. The year she'd lived with Shirou had been the best of her life. Despite the best efforts of her therapist so far Hisa was incapable of standing up for herself. A lifetime of negative reinforcement was hard to combat.

Shirou was teaching her how to defend herself with swords since her paternal grandmother had made damned sure her granddaughter had mastered Lerdrit and Pencak Silat. Getting Hisa to spar with him was difficult at times because she'd been so downtrodden she never thought to defend herself even if she still trained in her martial arts every day. By disguising the kendo training as a study method he could get her to spar with him nine times out of ten. Old man Raiga had found a teacher for Shirou in his two sword style as well, thus giving Shirou a better grounding in his chosen fighting style.

Hisa yawns as she goes through her first class though she does hand her homework in. While Shirou could keep the boys from messing with her it didn't stop the girls from bullying her. She took it all without complaint which meant her teachers could do nothing unless they saw the incidents themselves. Her hair was pulled, she was shoved into lockers, and on this day she ended up locked in the boiler room after school after being hit over the head with a lacrosse stick. While Shirou knew of Hisa's feelings for him he was still ignorant of the fact that most girls found him rather attractive. Some of those girls were behind Hisa's current predicament. They'd also tied her to the boiler, unaware of the fact that said boiler was very old and on the verge of exploding.

Shirou makes his way to his old middle school in the Homurahara High golden uniform, his uniform jacket loosened enough to see his blue and white long sleeved baseball jersey on underneath. He frowns when he doesn't see his girlfriend immediately before deciding to walk in and chat with some of his old teachers until his reinforced hearing picks up on the whistling of the Boiler. Knowing he doesn't have much time to fix the fussy thing once more he makes his way to the Boiler Room only to find the door locked. In the room Hisa is finally waking up to find herself tied to a Boiler about to go critical. Shirou had taught her reinforcement which meant she reinforces her wrists to break the ropes just as Shirou get the door open. Forest green eyes meet golden brown as the Boiler finally gives in. Hisa's body moves before her mind can realize what is going on.

Shirou watches on in stunned disbelief as his girlfriend just manages to get in front of him before the explosion can reach him, a different explosion happens at the same time, one of power from Hisa. The Tsuki no Hime had woken up to protect her true other half, the lunar royal sigil bursts into brilliant existence, in short order a sailor fuku with super length bows colored black, a blue under skirt, and over that a black edged blue skirt, and blue sailor scarf with white lines, elbow length white gloves edged with three black ruffles, silver heart shaped earrings, a golden tiara with a blue heart shaped gem in the center of it, and in the center of the front bow happens to be a heart shaped blue gem as well. Her medium length black hair still has its wave to it though there were white barrettes with what looked like wings in it. Once the danger has passed Shirou finds himself with his passed out girlfriend cradled against his chest.

He grabs her school bag and hightails it. Once back at home Shirou lays her on the couch, removes her shoes, and covers her with the afghan on the back of said couch. Even he had heard of Sailor V in England. The fact that his girlfriend had awakened a power that allowed her a similar transformation to save him...now he knew how Taiga and the others felt about his self-sacrificing personality. If her power hadn't woken up she would have died to save him. Losing her would destroy him, she gave him a purpose other than saving everyone. He never would have thought she was what was missing though thanks to the therapy he'd been forced into he did have a sense of self-preservation. He brushes a kiss gently across her lips before he goes to the dojo to train.

Juuban:

A black cat with crimson eyes and a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead pauses when she feels a wave of untainted power crash over her from quite a distance away. She'd found and awakened Sailor Mars but without Mercury she would not be able to tell where that power came from. The youma were actually easy enough for Mars to handle on her own at the moment.

Fuyuki:

Tohsaka Rin stumbles when she feels pure untainted mana wash over her, before she can track it the power levels out. That generally meant someone awakened a hidden power in a hurry due to life threatening circumstances. In the Matou mansion Zouken suddenly keels over dead even as Sakura feels better than she had in years as the Tsuki no Hime's power washes over Fuyuki. Matou Sakura was quick to pack up every useful magecraft book before she heads for her childhood home. Time to reconnect with her big sister, and kick her ass for not being a better older sister.

Shirou flows through his katas with twin bokken in his hands easily even though he was still worried about his girlfriend. Until she woke up he'd be unable to concentrate on his homework properly. It was as he is finishing his last kata that he catches a glimpse of the very girl he was worried about. He lets his bokken drop as he goes over to her, pulling her to him immediately. He understood why she had protected him, but the fraction of a second where he thought he would lose her was more terrifying than he had thought. " Hisa-chan, try not to scare me like that again. "

" My body moved before my brain could catch up, Shi-kun. " Hisa says softly.

" Where did all that power come from anyhow, Hisa-chan? " Shirou asks her.

Hisa sighs, " Might want to update the bounded fields some more, this is going to be a sensitive conversation. "

Shirou curses, sensitive meant that what was about to be discussed was for his ears only. He reluctantly pulls away from Hisa to upgrade the wards to keep everyone out through simple misdirection. He does call Raiga to let him know to keep Taiga away for the rest of the day. Once that was done he finds Hisa curled up on what had slowly become their bed. Hisa suffered from nightmares so generally at some point during the night she ended up in his bed. Shirou just climbs in behind her, pulling her flush up against him, " Talk to me, Hisa-chan, what was that power waking up anyhow? "

" My past life waking up in a hurry to save us both. In my last life I was the Tsuki no Hime, back in those days the Moon ruled over the Sol System, and I was to become the next ruler. My mother had everything planned out though she misunderstood my trips to Earth, she thought I was going to Earth to see a Prince. Instead I went to see the Flora as not much can grow on the Moon. By forcibly engaging me to the manwhore prince whom bedded four of my guardian senshi not to mention my mother she brought about the end of our Queendom. Only Earth retained any semblance of life. My guardians were the princess of the planets, you've already heard of one of them, Sailor V or rather Sailor Venus. I was never trained in how to fight, I was raised in a gilded crystalline cage. Not even taught how to use the noble phantasm of the line, the Crescent Moon Wand. Most made the mistake of thinking that the Ginzuishou's the noble phantasm, that couldn't be further from the truth. The Ginzuishou is the Star Seed or life force of the current ruler, my mother didn't have one, instead she used mine since the core of it's power was still inside of me. "

Shirou remains quiet as he processes all of this even as he presses a kiss on her collar bone. " None of that matters. It doesn't change who you are. It doesn't change how I feel about you, Hisa-chan. "

" It does matter since Venus is active, it means the seal on Beryl and Metalia is breaking. It means I have to fight. "

Shirou rolls over to gently rest on top of her, " Who said you'd be fighting alone? I'm sure Zelretch would be more than happy to turn me into a magical boy. "

Yes, they had in fact met the Wizard Marshall, he'd continued Shirou's training in magecraft. Hisa didn't want to fight yet she wanted to protect the innocents. While he knew she had permission there was no way he was going to take their relationship into intimate endeavours before she was sixteen. Unless she actually started it. He lowers himself just enough to kiss her, Hisa was very much a submissive personality type, which concerned him. It was also why he never left her alone with Tohsaka Rin. Hisa never started anything with him, he hoped that one day she'd actually be capable of initiating a make out session. He rolls them over when his hands itch to touch her.

As he deepens the kiss his hands skim up her sides before slipping under her uniform top. While Hisa never started anything with him she was in fact a full participant, her hands were busy tracing his abs, causing him to groan. It was when they broke the kiss to breathe that he saw her smirk, " You minx, you did that on purpose. "

Hisa just smiles before pulling him up, his uniform top and shirt being discarded immediately. Shirou shudders from a combination of the cool air hitting his skin and arousal, as Hisa's hands were not idle. It was only when they run through his hair that his hormones really sit up and take notice. His whole body shudders as her fingers skim along his scalp, barely able to keep himself upright. His hands find the clasp to her bra, flicking it open with some difficulty before they move along her torso, and up higher to cup her assets. Then he breaks away from her long enough to send her uniform top flying. The bra was the next to go, getting dropped over the left hand side of the bed. He quickly closes his mouth over one of her breasts while his right hand takes care of the other one.

His free hand skims down her body, skims her outer thigh before going inwards, travelling up her skirt. He flips them over again, letting his hormones take over. He drops onto his half naked and satisfied girlfriend, he only needed to wait another two years before he could finally claim her fully. Still, anyone that had known him before Hisa came into his life would be shocked that he was even capable of dry humping his girlfriend. As Hisa's chest was against his own he really didn't feel like moving anytime soon. Still, they had to do their homework, eat, and train.

" Don't suppose I can convince you to sleep topless tonight, can I? " Shirou asks her.

Hisa giggles, " You just want an excuse to have my naked chest pressed into yours. "

" Hell yes I do! I'm a teenaged guy, dammit, and very firmly straight. " Shirou says, not even denying.

" Maybe, depends on if you can keep me warm enough. " Hisa says.

Shirou's brain stalls for a few seconds before rebooting, " Where the hell has this side of you been hiding anyhow? "

Hisa grins, " The Hime awakening tweaked a few portions of my personality. You'll be finding out that I will now be more than willing to start things up between us. I'm also quite willing to kick your ass across the dojo as well, Shi-kun. "

Shirou gets to his feet, pulling her up as well before tossing one of his shirts to her. Taiga was well used to seeing Hisa in one of his shirts since she seemed to prefer them, especially for just lounging around the house. Taiga had been the one to take her shopping for new clothes once she had gotten back from her vacation. Until then Shiro had altered some of the clothes he had outgrown to fit her better. Neither teen even felt the slightest bit of embarrassment changing in front of the other since Hisa actually had no sense of modesty, she just complied with societal norms. Shirou had long since gotten used to this, once they'd started dating, he'd given up on maintaining his modesty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_.

This is book, movie, and song titles

Emiya Home:

Shirou's eyes blink open blearily even as a crick in his neck makes itself known. He easily identified the weight on him as Hisa, a little Structural Analysis told him they were on the couch. He groans quietly, after eating, training, and getting their homework done they had curled up on the couch to watch a movie. They must have fallen asleep at some point. " Hello there, Shirou, I heard through the grapevine that you would let me make you a magical boy. "

" Zelretch, damn good thing it's not a school day, thank you in service days. First, nothing perverted, I'd prefer a sword, and that my hair color change as well. "

" I see, you want to make it so you can't be identified by anyone while you help your girlfriend deal with the mess her mother created for her to clean up. "

" Teleportation would be nice or some other means of travelling between Juuban and Fuyuki as well. " Shirou admits.

The Wizard Marshall nods at this, Shirou had always be a very practical person, this would be no different, " I'll see what I can come up with. For now, try and get her to actually stand up for herself amongst the girls. "

" I've been trying to do that. " Shirou states even as Zelretch disappears. He was well used to Zelretch coming and going as he pleased. He lowers the bounded fields, slips out from under Hisa, and starts making breakfast. He opens the door before Taiga can barge in, holding a finger up to his lips, " Hisa-chan doesn't need to get up early today. "

Taiga nods as she watches Shirou continue to make breakfast, her adoptive cousin, sister, whatever concerned her. Still, her paternal biological grandmother had given her permission to have intimate relations due to how miserable she had been. " You two fall asleep watching a movie again? "

Shirou grimaces as he rolls his neck, " We did, Fuji-nee. "

Once they've eaten Shirou goes to check on Hisa. He finds her curled up on the couch still, wrapped up in the afghan one of them must have grabbed at some point the night before. He brushes her bangs out of her face even as he places a light kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs to change into some training clothes. Then he grabs his bokken before meditating for twenty five minutes. After that he stretches out and enters the dojo to find Taiga already waiting for him. As the pair spar Hisa starts to stir, she winces as she realizes she had forgotten to take her color changing contacts out. She heads upstairs to do so, puts some eye drops in her eyes, and goes through her closet before settling on a sports bra, and sweatpants while also putting on a belt that would hold her bokken. She stretches out before grabbing her specially made dagger length bokken.

She heads into the dojo and with excellent timing gets the drop on both Shirou and Taiga. A three way spar erupts after that with Hisa holding her own. Sure, she had a shorter reach than the other two with her bokken, but she was faster and far more flexible. Especially when you take into consideration her Lerdrit and Pencak Silat fighting styles as well. Soon enough she has Taiga down and out before she focuses fully on Shirou. That wasn't to say neither one of them failed to keep track of Taiga. As they clash Hisa was quick to disarm her boyfriend, shove her bokken into her belt, before going after him in unarmed combat. Shirou blocks and redirects as best he can, all the while trying to get back to his discarded bokken. Instead before his brain can make the connection his girlfriend has him flat on his back while straddling him, one bokken at his throat while the other is immediately aimed at a kill point on Taiga whom had gotten her second wind.

" We surrender. " Taiga and Shirou say in unison.

" Good, now, Shi-kun, I didn't see any breakfast left for me. "

" I was going to make it fresh for you, Hisa-chan. " Shirou says, " If you let me up I'll make you breakfast now. "

She leans in close enough that Taiga can't hear what she says next, " I do believe you're already up, Shi-kun. "

Shirou couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't like this side of his girlfriend. He really, really liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to talk like this to him, " Be with you shortly, Fuji-nee. " Shirou says, already pulling her down to kiss her.

Taiga rolls her eyes as she goes to get cleaned up, teenagers were going to be teenagers, though she did like the fact that Hisa was finally being somewhat of an aggressor in the relationship. Shirou found out that his girlfriend would now actually make him work for being the dominant one. Shirou has one hand nimbly trailing up and down her spine while the other is tangled in her hair even as his tongue duels with hers. Hisa finally breaks the kiss, reluctantly, as they did need to breathe, and she was hungry dammit, " I suppose I need to make you breakfast now, don't I? "

" You do, then we're actually going to go on an actual date for once. " Hisa says.

" Where do you want to go, other than to update your manga supply. " Shirou says, he knew damn well his girlfriend happened to be a manga addict.

" The park. "

Shirou smiles, " Go get ready while I make your breakfast, Hisa-chan. I'll let Fuji-nee know that we'll be going out today. "

" Picnic lunch too, Shi-kun. "

" Naturally. " Shirou says. He watches her race off and heads into the shower of the dojo, he needed a cold one, immediately.

Once he's cleaned off and dressed in one of his casual outfits he kept in the dojo he sets to work on making his girlfriend breakfast and their lunch as well, " Shirou, what…? "

" Hisa-chan and I are going out today, Fuji-nee. She wants an actual date after she raids the nearest manga store for her addiction. " Shirou states.

Taiga sighs, " That means I don't get to lunch today. "

" Cook your own damn meal, Fuji-nee. I happen to have an attractive girlfriend that I'm going to be spending the day with. Get yourself a boyfriend, or girlfriend if you're so inclined. "

Once he has Hisa's meal and coffee ready he fully focuses on their lunch, making damned sure to have dark chocolate on hand. Once he has the picnic basket loaded Hisa appears in the kitchen. Shirou's jaw drops as he takes in her appearance, she had just a faint dusting of silver eyeshadow on, black mary janes, white leggings, and a silver halter dress on. On her left wrist was the bracelet he had given her for her birthday, he had reinforced it himself, along with engraving the runes on it. It was given to her to show his affection and as a means of protection. In her ears were a pair of alexandrite stud earrings, while on her shoulder was a bag from a demon hunting supply store that held far more than should be conceivable, black in color. Shirou already knew he'd be paying for her manga fix since he did actually set aside money for this every week out of his paycheck along with money for college and presents.

" Hisa-chan, you look fantastic. Of course, I'm probably going to end up killing a few idiots for looking at you wrong. " Shirou states even as she sits down to eat.

Taiga chuckles at this, " Poor otouto. "

Shirou flips her off casually as he places the picnic basket in Hisa's bag. Sure, she did happen to be a demon huntress, but the years of verbal, emotional, and psychological abuse had left their mark. She wasn't confident in her abilities anymore, daggers was something else, apparently she had a thing for short, sharp, and pointy things. Taiga locks up after they leave, smiling at the way Shirou had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, casually claiming possession of the younger teen. She'd seen how far he'd go to protect her. Having a girlfriend that wouldn't stand up for herself had given Shirou the wake up call he had needed.

Upon reaching the manga store Hisa immediately dives into the shelves and pouts when her Gundam Manga is on the top shelf, " Shi-kun? "

Shirou chuckles and grabs the right volume for her, " I hate being short. "

" You're just the right size, Hisa-chan. " Shirou tells her firmly.

The cashier was well used to the interaction of the couple in the store shopping for the girl's manga fix. Though the boy did happen to like sword fighting manga which meant he got the manga like InuYasha, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Sengoku Basara, Blood +, and Claymore. Once they've gotten everything and paid, the cashier sighs softly to herself when she sees the redhead pull his girlfriend into his side, subtly warning away those that would try to mess with her. Why couldn't her boyfriend be like that?

Hisa just leans into Shirou as they make their way to a certain park, this one happened to have a flower walk, which was what Hisa loved. She was the one that tended to their garden while he handled the household chores. He'd discovered very quickly that Hisa could make things like pre-packaged ramen, but actual cooking escaped her. However, she could handle gardening easily enough. Shirou would mow the lawn while she did the rest of the landscaping. She would drag him out to help with raking the leaves though. The seventeen year old was also subtly warning off any fool that seemed to think they could approach his girlfriend with him present.

Most of the local guys knew by now that Shirou had claimed the petite blonde next to him as his girl. They could also see that he happened to have a pair of bokken with him as well. What they didn't know is that he had reinforced these particular bokken so they would deliver quite a bit more damage. Being a sixth dan kendo practitioner did keep most idiots away from him. He just hoped Zelretch made his transformation item more than tolerable. He's not surprised when Hisa breaks away from him when they reach their destination, he follows after her at a leisurely pace. If need be he could easily catch up to her. She was only really this carefree around flowers when in public. The rest of the time she stayed close to him, too unsure of herself in any other situation. Her past life waking up had helped, yet she still had no confidence in herself.

Juuban:

Hino Rei rolls her shoulders as she groans, being a magical girl wasn't as fun as the manga made it out to be. She was very grateful she happened to have the day off of school as this gave her time to rest, and train her ass off. Only being able to use anti-evil sutras and one attack was a pain in the ass. She would need to train to get herself in better fighting form. Working that in with her school work and her duties at the shrine was not going to be easy, but nothing worth doing was ever easy to begin with.

Luna is currently relaxing in a patch of sunlight at the Hikawa Shrine. Since she had no interest in attacking birds she was allowed to stay since she did take care of the mice problem they had been having. Rei also made sure to keep cat vitamins and one of the better cat foods available stocked for her as well to supplement her diet when she wasn't hunting mice or leads down about youma. The female feline knew that at some point soon she would have to set to work again, no two ways about that.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, with long viridian hair up in a half bun, garnet colored eyes, and a staff that looks like a giant key blinks when Crystal Tokyo fades out of existence. Instead something new appears, a red-headed man with golden brown eyes could be seen with his arms wrapped around a black haired younger woman with a pair of golden brown eyes peeking out from behind the man's leg. Behind them was a purple haired girl and then the rest of the senshi. After that the Gates cut her off. Apparently the future was in a giant toss up though why she hardly had any idea. She had no idea whom the redhead was that was with the Hime apparently, even with a different hair color Pluto still recognized her princess. What was happening with her princess anyhow?

Fuyuki:

After Hisa has her fill of looking at the flowers the young couple finds a place to set up their picnic. The pair are content to just eat and be with each other. Until Zelretch came up with something for him to use there was no way in hell Shirou was letting her fight without him. After their chat he had done a little bit of research online and found out about Sailor Mars being active in Juuban. This meant that Shirou was going to make damned sure he could kick ass with and without swords, even if he did happen to have an honest to Root Reality Marble in his soul, worthy of a sealing designation from the Clock Tower. He was not going to join the Clock Tower since his girlfriend just happened to overrule them or so he hoped.

Zelretch had taught him how to use his reality marble, and since he'd been taught how to properly access his circuits he could power it. He'd also been taught how to make a contract with someone else to get the power necessary to keep his Reality Marble going. Though that might not be an issue since he had read up on the Silver Millennium, true historical books that Zelretch had given him over the years. Now he understood why he had been given them. His and Hisa's meeting most likely was orchestrated by the true apostle ancestor, multi dimensional traveling, master of the second true magic troll.

He mentally shrugs these thoughts away before laying back, taking Hisa with him. It was quite a peaceful day, why not enjoy it. Until Zelretch got back to him with a means to make him a magical boy he was not going to allow his girlfriend anywhere near Juuban. Not to mention the fact that her birth family was still there, living their lives as though they hadn't tried to murder a member of their family. His bokkens were at his side, within his left hand. No one that knew him would be stupid enough to even attempt to go after him or Hisa. He was about due to take his next ranking test in Kendo soon as well. Finding a sensei that could teach a student the two sword style he specialized in had been fortuitous.

He's not even surprised when he feels Hisa's breathing even out, the only time she really got any decent sleep was when she was curled up with him anyhow. They maintained separate rooms more for Taiga than anything else. " Hello, senpai. "

Shirou looks to his right to see the purple haired and violet eyed Matou Sakura, " Hey, Sakura, how are you? "

" Better than I've been in a very long time. Grandfather had an unfortunate accident which meant I could reconnect with my biological older sister. Naturally I had to kick her ass for being such a piss poor older sister once I ascertained that she would allow me to move back in. I'll still stop by your place to help you cook for Fujimura-sensei. " Sakura says.

Shirou smiles, " Good, I could use the help with the housework since Hisa-chan is better with landscaping type chores anyhow. Whom is your sister, Sakura-san? "

" Tohsaka Rin. " Is the immediate answer. Needless to say after being raped by Shinji for years, thrown away like trash by her own father since he thought Rin was the better magus, and Rin not doing jack shit to help her Sakura had severe anger issues. Thanks to the healing properties of the wave of power from Hisa's forced awakening the day before Sakura and Dark Sakura had merged, making Sakura's overall mental health a lot better than it would be in several other dimensions. Since she had been suffering with certain worms in her for years the changes to her hair and eyes remained.

It was only when she sat down to join the couple that she felt the power that had liberated her yesterday, " Shirou-senpai, what happened yesterday shortly after school? " Sakura asks him.

Golden brown eyes look at her in confusion, how could she possibly even begin to know that something had happened yesterday unless…" Sakura, are you a magus? "

" Hai, I am, why? " Sakura asks him, honestly curious as to why that would matter in the slightest. It was when his hold on Hisa tightens slightly and his eyes narrow that she understands. She owed her current freedom to Hisa and apparently her senpai's life as well. He didn't want to say anything out in the open where he couldn't control the flow of information. She could respect that, " I'll walk home with you and help you make dinner, how about that, Shirou-senpai? "

" That works, Sakura-san, now, am I allowed to finally deal with the ass that is known as Matou Shinji? " Shirou asks her. He had been wanting to kick Shinji's ass for years now. Shinji was the kind of person that just grated on your personality as a whole. The fact that Hisa would hide behind him the entire time she was near Shinji spoke volumes about his character. Shirou knew his girlfriend happened to be an empath, which is what had really hurt her while she had been living with her parents. For an empath emotional abuse was worse than physical because they felt the emotions of those around them. To know how they really felt about her and then to have them shove her out of a moving car that was going well above the speed limit as well...if Shirou ever met Ikuko, Kenji, or Shingo he would take great delight in brutally maiming them.

Having a severely abused girl fall into his life had given him a purpose other than saving people. He would do whatever the hell it took to protect her, if that included murdering someone in cold blood to get it done then he would. Hisa came first and everything else came second. He'd protect all of his precious people the same way just not to the same extent as he would with Hisa.

Juuban:

Sailor Mars curses as she ducks under another attack from the current youma she was dealing with, somersaulting to her left as yet another attack comes her way, throwing one of her talismans while she does so, this causes the youma to move aside even as Mars has to somersault away from yet another attack. The lone senshi curses once again, now would be a really good time for Luna to awaken another senshi. This one happened to be fast, which meant she would need some help to fucking pin it down. Before she can react properly the youma reaches her and sucker punches her in the stomach hard enough to force her to cough up blood.

Mars goes into a forwards somersault and fires off her attack as she does so, hitting the youma for once. Still, she doesn't get any time to regroup, at all. Instead she's brutally kicked in her right side and goes skidding across the ground before slamming into a tree. Mars moans and remains prone, she was done for if she received no help. " Kaleidogirl Morganite, ready and willing to kick some serious ass. "

In the girl's hands is a purple staff with a circle at the top and a seven pointed star in the center with what looked like angel wings attached to it. " Knight Carnelian, time to kick some youma ass. " In the guy's hands was what looked like a double bladed naginata at first until he pulled it apart, revealing his weapon to be two swords that looked like a cross between a saber and a cutlass. The hilts were red in color, finally there was a girl beside him, her fuku looked much more advanced than the one Mars was wearing, the bows were black and much longer, the gem in the front bow and on the tiara were blue in color and heart shaped. It looked like there was a ruffly blue underskirt and a black edged blue skirt on top of that. Her white gloves went up to her elbows where there was black edging like Mars own gloves were edged in red. She had on knee height black boots with white laces as well. She was slightly behind the guy whom looked like a knight, he wore a red over coat, blue undershirt, and black boots. His hair was a deep sapphire blue as well.

Kaleidogirl Morganite was wearing a deep purple breast band over a black leotard, deep purple shorts, happened to have lavender colored hair, and what looked like cheetah ears on her head, along with a long prehensile tail as well. Her eyes looked like they were crimson from wear Mars was laying down trying to recover from the brutal beating she had just received. As for how Shirou, Hisa, and Sakura ended up in Juuban, well, Zelretch might have had something to do with that, he drawn them into the Kaleidoscope, had Shirou wake his girlfriend up, fill Sakura in on everything, before allowing them all to henshin, then dropping them in Juuban just in time to save Sailor Mars' inexperienced ass.

Zelretch did give Carnelian and Morganite the ability to teleport their users from Juuban to Shirou's home in Fuyuki, well Carnelian could teleport Shirou and Hisa since Hisa hadn't regained that ability on her own just yet since she had only just awakened her powers the day before. Morganite and Knight Carnelian go after the youma while Moon calls upon her blue handled crescent moon wand, the crescent moon part was silver, and it still had a red indicator gem when it came time to track down the rainbow crystals, " Who are you, anyhow. Your companions introduced themselves after all. " Mars asks.

" What, the shape of my weapon doesn't give you any ideas? " Moon asks her.

" Ah, you're Sailor Moon, which moon do you represent anyhow? "

" The one whose princess you're sworn to defend. I defended the people, not the royal family. " Moon states, " Moon Healing Escalation! "

Mars sighs in relief when she can feel her pain fade away, " Thank you, so you're more of a healer? "

" At the moment, due to how I was raised it's hard for me to defend myself let alone fight even though I've mastered two martial arts and Knight Carnelian is training me in Kendo. Might I recommend Kyudo for you? " Moon says and the two senshi leap into the air to avoid the youma that was kicked towards them.

" Mars Fire Ignite! "

Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite add their own energy attacks which Zelretch had not named as well, destroying the youma. Moon lands by Knight Carnelian whom immediately wraps an arm around her telling Mars all she needed to know. Kaleidogirl Morganite sighs, " Moon does have a communicator though all of us getting cell phones would probably work better. Call her if you need help and we'll arrive as soon as we can, Sailor Mars. "

Mars nods, that would explain the Moon symbol on her communicator, " I will, thank you for helping me. Up until now I could handle the youma on my own. "

They all nod and vanish while Sailor Mars leaps away from the battle site as well. She had a lot of things to think over after this battle though she would start taking Kyudo lesson and maybe try to make some sacred arrows as well. Many priestess' in the past had used archery as a means of dealing with troublesome demons after all.

Emiya Home:

Hisa lets her transformation fade immediately, thankful she hadn't really needed to fight. The princess part of her had no problems with fighting, but she just couldn't bring herself to defend herself, others yes, herself no. A year of therapy was not going to work miracles for such an abused girl after all. " Go clean up, Hisa-chan. Sakura-san and I, will start making dinner, okay. I'll also up the strength of the bounded fields as well. "

With that said Hisa heads upstairs to shower and get into more comfortable clothes. Sakura looks at Shirou, " If not for her awakening like she had I'd be like her. You're good for her, Shirou-senpai. "

" She literally collapsed on my porch about a year ago after her family shoved her out of a vehicle going well above the speed limit. If not for her insane healing factor that alone probably would have killed her. " Shirou says, sighing as he starts the prep work for dinner, " Even after a year of therapy I refuse to leave her alone with your older sister because Hisa just won't defend herself, she'll take everything that anyone dishes out because her so called family managed to reinforce the idea that she isn't worth it. "

Sakura looks at him, " You're really worried about her, aren't you, Shirou-senpai? "

" Damn straight I am. Her nightmares aren't as frequent as they were. At first they came hourly almost, now, well she generally only has one a night. Being back in Juuban will be a setback for her though. She grew up in that district of the Minato Ward. It's why I resigned myself to being a magical boy. I'll suffer through enabling Zelretch if it means I can be there to help Hisa through the pain of being back in her hometown so to speak. " Shirou says, " That being said at least my item isn't a pervert. "

Sakura sighs, Magical Morganite wasn't too bad out of her brethren. " I can handle Morganite's perversion since everyone has an inner pervert. "

" I have a live in girlfriend whom has no sense of modesty. " Shirou deadpans.

Sakura blinks at this statement, " In other words when it's just you two she'd be more likely to walk around in next to nothing. "

" That's about right, even Fuji-nee has given up on curtailing Hisa's behavior on days we don't have school since this is also Hisa's home, her biological paternal grandmother gave her permission at the age of thirteen to have an adult relationship, and the fact that I refuse to take things that far until Hisa's sixteen. Hot and heavy make out sessions, hell yes, I'm seventeen so of course I'm going to get hot and heavy with my girlfriend, age gap or not. "

Upstairs Hisa leans against the shower wall as she tries to reign in her emotions of having been back in Juuban. She refused to break down and yet she could feel the tears coming on, then falling down her cheeks. She had long since learned how to cry quietly lest she get berated even more by her parents for being worthless. She had tried to ignore it when she was younger, when her grandmother was training her as her heiress she'd been able to easier because her grandmother had always told her what a good job she was doing. After completing her training at eight she didn't have that to bolster her anymore. Oh, Naru-chan had always praised her ability to draw, to be nice to everyone, however praise from a friend could only do so much when one was constantly compared to their younger brother and found lacking.

Once dinner was underway Shirou heads upstairs to check on Hisa, she should have been down already. He curses under his breath when he finds her, he could tell she had gotten cleaned up, but now she was just leaning back against the wall, letting the by now cold water hit her. Even though he couldn't see her tears he knew they were there from how miserable she looked. He reaches in to shut the water off before grabbing one of the larger towels and wrapping it around her body. The fact that she just pliantly went with it was worrying. That generally meant she was lost in her own thoughts. He dries her off before swinging her up into his arms, carrying her to her room to get a charmeuse on her, along with a pair of underwear. Then he pulls a pair of sweatpants on her as well. With that done he pulls a brush through her hair and whips it up into a braid.

" Hisa-chan, come back to me. " Shirou murmurs, he hated it when this happened. She basically just existed when she was like this, her therapist had told him that episodes like this would be common if something happened that reminded her too strongly of what she had left behind. With a sigh he picks her up again and carries her downstairs so he could at least feed her. He hated not being able to kick the asses of the individuals that did this to her. Sakura's eyes widen when she sees the dead look in Hisa's eyes, though there was one sign of life in her, the death grip she had on Shirou's shirt, almost as if she was afraid he'd disappear on her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis._

This is book, movie, and song titles

Emiya Home:

Once Sakura heads for home Shirou just runs a hand up and down Hisa's spine, holding her close, non-verbally assuring he was going nowhere if he could help it. He starts to hum softly, the theme song from one of her favorite anime, as he leans back on the couch he'd settled them on. When Taiga slips in for the food Sakura had placed on a warming plate Shirou had gotten she keeps quiet when she sees the pair. Apparently something had happened to cause Hisa to go into a catatonic state. She leaves them be since Shirou was actually better suited to helping her than anyone else. Generally Hisa's therapist wouldn't approve of the girl latching onto someone like that, but the sad truth was the ways in which Hisa and Shirou were broken lent towards this solution. Shirou was literally the only one that Hisa trusted implicitly. Having Hisa to protect helped Shirou out immensely since her story got through to him that not everyone was worth saving. In Hisa's case living with Shirou had at least gotten her to the point where she stopped wearing the happy mask.

Taiga frowns thoughtfully as she eats, remembering how Hisa told them that her mother would lock her out of the house to study if she brought home a grade lower than a C. Her little brother had constantly mocked her because of what had been discovered were learning disabilities. The teacher in Taiga was incensed at this kind of treatment. Even now Hisa barely tried on her homework as she had been taught she'd be punished no matter how much effort she put into it. Thankfully Shirou was starting to break her of that by helping her with her homework, helping her study when they sparred. If her grandfather was ever given the word to end Hisa's biological family there would be a celebration by Shirou. Finding out that Hisa trusted him because she happened to be an honest to Kami empath did help the situation between the pair as well. They'd gone through six therapists before Hisa agreed to see one all because she couldn't stand to be near the other ones chosen that were experts in child psychology.

As a result Shirou had learned how to read her body language far quicker than the adults had. When she hid behind him he knew whomever they were near was bad news. Hence why he had kicked Matou Shinji's ass to the curb, Hisa automatically hid behind him whenever Shinji was nearby. She practically cowered behind him whenever Tohsaka Rin was close at hand or when Shirou brought her as his date to a school dance. He made sure to fill out the appropriate paperwork to have his younger girlfriend attend school dances as his date while Taiga would escort her to the bathroom. Didn't hurt matters that Shirou carried his training bokken with him everywhere just in case he needed to 'punish' some idiots.

Shirou looks down at the petite raven haired beauty cradled in his arms when she snuggles into him. Her grip on his shirt loosening as the hold her past had on her released, " Welcome back, Hisa-chan, you up to hanging out with Fuji-nee? "

Shirou could see Taiga sit up straighter at his question. He could see his girlfriend's options flickering through her sapphire eyes, since she'd forgotten to take her colored contacts out the night before, she'd foregone them for the day. Taiga was awaiting the verdict, sometimes after a catatonic state Hisa preferred to only have Shirou's company. " Movie night? "

" Fuji-nee, you wanna make the popcorn? " Shirou calls to the kitchen.

" Hai, otouto. Decide on a movie while I make the popcorn. " Taiga calls back.

Resigning himself to carrying his girlfriend for the next little while he shifts her just enough to stand up, before walking over to the shelf of DVD's. As the pair go over their choices Hisa snuggles in closer, glad she no longer had to wear the sunny, always happy mask. With Shirou she could be herself, the insecure, more than most, teenaged girl. The pair finally decide upon Lilo and Stitch to watch. It was a light and happy movie for the most part. Once the tv is on and the DVD in, menu screen cued up, Shirou grabs the remote before settling on the couch with Hisa. The one thing she made sure to keep up with was the dying of her hair. Hisa was asleep by the time the ending credits played, " Lock up, Fuji-nee, I'm getting her to bed. We'll most likely sleep in tomorrow as well. "

Juuban:

Luna listens attentively as Rei tells her about the help she had received in her most recent battle. Help from a fellow senshi and a Kaleidogirl, along with some character calling themselves Knight Carnelian. Since Sailor Moon trusted them Luna would withhold her judgement for the time being. Then there was the fact that Sailor Moon said she defended the people of the Silver Millennium and not the royal family. That didn't sound right to Luna, then again there was a lot she didn't remember still. " Sailor Moon healed you? "

" Hai, the youma had me down, if not for Kaleidogirl Morganite and Knight Carnelian I would most likely be dead and that youma still rampaging. " Rei admits, " Moon used this wand that had a blue handle, silver crescent moon shaped head, and a red gem where the moon and handle of the wand met. She channeled her power through that though she didn't fight, said something about due to how she was raised it's hard for her to defend herself let alone fight. She also said that Knight Carnelian was training her in Kendo, suggested I should look into Kyudo as well. "

" Well, from what I remember Sailor Mars was generally an archer so that advice does make sense. " Luna reluctantly admits though now she was concerned about the fact that something had happened while Sailor Moon was growing up that made it hard for her to fight for herself. " I need to see about awakening another senshi if the youma are getting too hard for you to handle. "

" Have you found any of the others? " Rei asks the feline.

Fuyuki:

Gilgamesh of Uruk frowns thoughtfully, he had felt that wave of power, which had delayed the starting of the Grail Wars for a few more years, the Fifth Grail War would have started up very soon if not for that. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to say anything to that damned priest about this. If the priest hadn't noticed the wave of power then why should he tell the damned bastard about it?

Emiya Shirou rolls his shoulders as he waits outside the middle school for his girlfriend, it had been two weeks since they'd had to go save Sailor Mars. Sakura would come over every day to train with her Kaleido Stick and use the room he'd given her as her workshop. Hisa was only assertive with him for the moment because she knew she could trust him implicitly. The insecure girl that had hidden her insecurities behind a happy mask was finally allowed out. She would train with Sakura and talk about general stuff with the purple haired teen, but trust...her parents had fucked her over good when it came to that. Why she decided to trust him so thoroughly he still didn't understand fully. Sure, he'd picked up on her nonverbal cues quickly, hadn't expected her to be a scholastic genius, although he had called her out on her bullshit as well. Shirou himself had been the one to break her mask. One she'd gotten so used to putting up that even she had believed it.

It had pained him to break her mask, but he had to do it in order for her to heal properly. Her therapist had actually commended him for breaking her mask, that had made his job so much easier. Then again finding out he'd been the seventh therapist for the girl whom had refused to go near the first six might have something to do with that as well. Not only has Hisa not hidden behind him when meeting her current therapist Shirou himself had been relaxed around the guy. One thing old man Raiga had learned was that Shirou was a very good judge of character while Hisa being an empath would react differently to different people. At that moment Hisa emerges from the school, eyes downcast. Shirou straightens at this, something that resonated with one of her bigger insecurities must have happened.

He walks forward to meet her, " Hisa-chan, what happened? "

Forest green eyes continue to look at the ground and the redhead frowns at this, who the hell had messed with _his girlfriend_ anyhow. " Ah, Emiya-kun, perhaps you can help her get her grades up to an acceptable level. "

Shirou's golden brown eyes bore into Watanabe-sensei's, " You are an idiot, Watanabe-sensei. Hisa-chan has several documented learning disabilities. "

Watanabe-sensei takes a step back from the intensity of the seventeen year old's glare while Hisa finally looks up, smiling at the fact that Shirou was defending her. He pulls his right arm away from his body in silent invitation. One Hisa took him up on immediately, " I will be informing her therapist of this incident as well, Watanabe-sensei. "

The middle school principal had been informed by one of the other teachers about the mini-confrontation going down on school grounds. The fact that one of their model graduate students was taking a teacher to task, said student being Emiya Shirou, that got the principal moving immediately. Everyone knew after the third month of Shirou dating Fujimura Hisa that he did not tolerate anyone messing with his girlfriend in any way, shape, or form. " If she wouldn't be so lazy then maybe, even with her disabilities, she could be doing better in school. " is the retort.

If not for having Hisa cradled against his right side Shirou would have already decked the bastard. " Hisa-chan is not lazy! " Shirou fires back, his left hand tightening around his school bag's handle. He was just grateful archery practice was before school and not after, and that the team captain understood why he walked his girlfriend to school first.

The principal had arrived in time to hear Shirou's exclamation and winces. Watanabe-sensei was really lucky that Shirou had Hisa cradled against his side. He could see Shirou's twin bokken on his back, " Emiya-kun, can you explain what is going on to me, please, and then I will deal with Watanabe-sensei appropriately. "

Shirou and Hisa tell him everything, causing the principal to look at his teacher in dumbfounded disbelief, " Shirou-kun, just allow me to get my video camera, then you can teach this idiot a lesson. "

Shirou smirks evilly at this, " Let me call my guardian so she can stand with Hisa-chan. I am going to _enjoy_ this. "

Watanabe-sensei shudders at how Shirou had emphasized enjoy. He was in for a world of pain very shortly. While Shirou is on the phone to Taiga, Hisa relaxes into him. Once he hangs up he looks at her, " You gonna be alright hanging out with Fuji-nee while I teach this bastard to leave you alone? "

Hisa meets his eyes, " I'll be fine, Shi-kun. Taiga-itoko is more likely to have a bokken with her to punish anyone stupid enough to mess with either one of us. "

Shirou smirks at this statement, " True, Fuji-nee won't tolerate anyone verbally bullying you, will she? "

Juuban:

Hino Rei stretches out thoroughly once she arrives at the Kyudo studio she had chosen to learn at. She was really enjoying her lessons and was grateful there had been a brief lull in youma activity. Luna had found and awakened Sailor Saturn whom she'd had to purify due to her being possessed. Tomoe Hotaru was taking lessons on how to wield polearms since she happened to have a glaive as her weapon. Rei liked the fact that she was no longer the only senshi in Juuban. It was pretty obvious that Knight Carnelian, Kaleidogirl Morganite, and Sailor Moon were not Juuban natives. They teleported away, indicating that they must live a fair distance away from Juuban. Though that may just be what they wanted her to think as well, it could go either way with that.

In another part of Juuban Chiba Mamoru is looking at all the jewels he had stolen in order to try and find the jewel the princess in his dreams was asking for to no avail at the moment. Were Hisa to find out about these dreams she'd be properly horrified as Mamoru was already in college while Shirou was still in High School. No way in hell would she even consider marrying Endymion's reincarnation. She had hated him in their last life, why would she go near him in this one?! He runs his hand through his short raven hair in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to find this crystal or the princess that was asking him to find it?

Osaka Naru looks through her mail and smiles when she finds the one with the Fuyuki return address. Sure, it bugged her that she never got to see her best friend in person, but at the same time she was glad her best friend was finally getting the help she really needed. Fujimura Raiga had agreed to forward any gifts she sent her best friend to her. Finding out that the Tsukinos had literally been speeding when they shoved her out of the vehicle pissed her off. She knew Furuhata Motoki was also pissed about what had happened. The older blonde did send letters and other things to Usagi as well. It let her know that they hadn't forgotten her, and that they understood why she had completely abandoned her old life as well.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto observes the last image of the future the Gates had given her, highly intrigued. The raven haired woman being held by the redheaded man had to be the hime, so what the hell had happened to cause such a deviation in this dimension. She looks through the past and her garnet colored eyes widen in horror when she sees the hime's second family shove her out of a speeding vehicle. She watches as the hime drags herself to her feet, eyes barely open, as she walks forward, towards the only source of light she could see. She sees the hime collapse on the porch of Emiya Shirou's home. Shirou was a highly interesting magus due to the fact he had an honest to Kami reality marble in his soul, not to mention what his element and origin happened to be as well.

She watches how Shirou breaks her hime's happy and sunny mask. Watches as the pair grow closer until Shirou actually notices a girl! She had seen several of his counterparts not notice the fact that Matou Sakura fell in love with him, that the Tsundere Magus also was attracted to him as well. All told she would not do anything to break her hime and Shirou apart. When she was with Shirou the hime was actually happy, even if she was far too submissive to be good. Then she sees how the Hime awakens, by saving Shirou and not giving one damn about herself. Her power awakening healed her somewhat, making her slightly more assertive with Shirou, though that was about the only change to her true personality. Her hime being so insecure pissed the temporal/spatial senshi off like nothing else ever had. The fact that she was now viewing alternate realities while seeing the same thing, that damned mask made her realize that the Tsukino family was probably not an appropriate family to raise the hime to begin with. She had never stopped to think about how getting locked out of her home so she could study would affect her hime. That was borderline if not outright abusive on Ikuko's part.

Fuyuki:

Taiga is smirking as she escorts Shirou and Hisa home. Watching Shirou put the bastard in his place had been quite satisfying though she hadn't even begun to suspect that Shirou had such a vindictive streak in him. Shirou hand hit every point guaranteed to make the poor bastard feel the most pain, Shirou was a Three Ninjas fan, enough said on that. He memorized the points that lit up the eyes on the training dummy. That should have clued Taiga in to the fact that Shirou had a hidden vindictive side to him as he had been smirking while watching that part over and over until he could hit those spots without fail in unarmed or armed combat. The principal had promised to send a copy of the video to Shirou's e-mail account so he could watch himself put the bastard in his place. Shirou had smiled and thanked his former principal for his thoughtfulness.

Hisa was pulled up against Shirou's right side, her left arm wrapped around his waist, as they head for home. Sakura had agreed to do the grocery shopping on her way home from school for the Emiya household since Hisa needed a few feminine things. Even Shirou hesitated to buy _that_ stuff for his girlfriend unless she was in dire need and he couldn't send Taiga to go get it. Hisa refused to go shopping alone, so even when they did go grocery shopping, he'd still end up buying the stuff even though she would pick it out. The women cashiers loved him for the fact he would buy _certain items_ his girlfriend needed.

" Hisa-chan, you coming to my next competition? " Shirou asks her.

He interprets the look she sends him correctly, " Don't worry, I'll be having _words_ with Shinji so he leaves you alone. If he doesn't, well, I'm sure Fuji-nee would let you sit with her. "

Taiga snickers, " Hisa, just come sit with me from the get go. The entire team is well used to you sitting with me anyhow since Shirou is so protective of you. I have to admit it was rather funny when he hit Shinji with that blunted arrow right in the groin. "

" He shouldn't have tried to cop a feel from Hisa-chan. " Shirou says plainly. The rest of the males on the archery team got that message loud and clear after Shirou fired that blunted arrow into Shinji's nuts on a ricochet shot. The girls had all cheered for him when he did that, he had also seen Sakura's look of vindictive pleasure when he did that. After hearing what she had endured in the Matou home before Hisa's awakening had killed Zouken he fully understood and was not above kicking Shinji's ass if the fool pissed him off by going after Hisa or Sakura. Sakura was his student in the Culinary Arts while Hisa was his girlfriend. Shirou was not going to tolerate any other guy trying to feel her up. He'd deck any idiot trying to feel Sakura up on principles if the purple haired girl didn't do so herself. Though he had nearly laughed himself sick when Sakura told him how she had torn into Rin for being such a shitty older sister and not even attempting to put that bastard Shinji in his place at school.

Shirou was so going to enjoy putting that bastard in his place once he realized that with Zouken dead he would no longer have any kind of protection. Had he not met Hisa Shirou would still be friends with the ass. Instead meeting Hisa and hours of therapy had opened his eyes up to the fact that Shinji was a toxic kind of friend, he was better off without him. Issei on the other hand was the good kind of friend to have though Shirou really needed some more male friends. It was about at that time when his new pendant, Magical Carnelian in resting form started to vibrate against his chest. Thankfully Taiga would break off to head to her own home soon enough, which meant Hisa, Sakura, and himself would be able to slip off to deal with the current youma headache.

Juuban:

Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, erects her Silence Wall once more to protect herself and Mars as the fire senshi preps her attack. The youma bats the fire attack away like it was nothing, causing Sailor Mars to curse long and loud. The civilians had long since evacuated from the area, which meant there was only collateral damage to worry about. The senshi split, Saturn heading straight for the youma, twirling her glaive above her head before bringing it down when her instincts clamor at her. The youma leaps into the air and somersaults away even as the glaive impacts the ground, leaving a crater five feet in diameter. Mars sends off another burst of flame towards the youma if only to keep it contained since she had yet to make enough sacred arrows for a quiver, and store them in her subspace pocket along with a bow as well. Her grandpa was pleased she was learning how to make the arrows since he had despaired of her ever learning more than the mere basics.

At that very moment two arcs of red energy slam into the youma while a beam of purple light smacks into it from above, announcing the arrival of Kaleidogirl Morganite and Knight Carnelian. Moon was also present, behind Knight Carnelian, looking uneasy, " Moon, you sure you can handle being in Juuban again? " Knight Carnelian asks her.

" Hai, it seems Saturn has been awakened. " Moon nods towards the senshi with purple and dark red as her colors.

" I did notice there was someone new present, I'm guessing fire is doing jack shit for this particular pain in the ass, right? " Knight Carnelian asks Sailor Mars.

The fire senshi sighs, " You're right and I don't have enough spiritual power to use my talismans on this youma. She burns through them too fast. A sacred arrow might work but I haven't made enough of them consistently to fill a quiver and destroy her ass that way. "

Morganite was smirking evilly even as she fires off a Finn Shot at the youma. Knight Carnelian really looks at Moon, he really didn't want her going catatonic on him again. " Go, help Morganite, Carnelian. "

Knight Carnelian nods even as Moon joins her fellow senshi, " Hello, Sailor Moon, I am Luna, here to guide the senshi on their path to becoming the warriors they are meant to be. "

The princess part of Sailor Moon is rolling her eyes at this statement. Luna was still just as damned stuffy as ever. " Knight Carnelian can handle my training quite well, thank you. "

" I'm afraid I must insist that I know where you live so I can contact you or visit if necessary, Sailor Moon. " Luna states primly, " Also, what is with you and Knight Carnelian anyhow. No senshi is to have romantic entanglements at this age, it is highly improper. "

All three senshi present groan, " Not a Ares/Hades/Eris damned romance blocker! "

Morganite's head whips around to look at the feline in undisguised horror, " Oh hell no, not an Amaterasu be cursed romance blocker. You will never find out where Moon lives now, you priss of a feline! "

Knight Carnelian had the concept explained to him, the romance blocker was the female equivalent of a cock blocker. Now cock blockers and romance blockers could be any gender, it was just females hated romance blockers the same as males despised cock blockers. They were vile, evil, loathsome beings whose existence should never have been conceived of. Moon sends her tiara after the youma when it goes after Morganite due to her inattention at the mere thought that she was near a romance blocker. The youma charges after Moon, causing the senshi to leap up into the air, only the youma follows her, getting above her just enough to hit her with an aerial spin kick that slams into her diaphragm. Moon is sent slamming back into the ground, before Carnelian or any of the others can move a senshi with a silver bodice, gold skirt and sailor collar, aqua blue bows, the front bow has a golden star shaped gem in the center of it, a golden starlight style tiara, more of a circlet really with a five pointed star in the center of it, silver wrist length gloves with three golden ruffles type things edging them, similar to the gloves of the three senshi present, a golden choker with an aqua blue star in the center of it, gold star earrings, and gold boots similar in style to Sailor Uranus' were she active, darts in front of Sailor Moon, summoning something that a gaming otaku like Sailor Moon recognizes immediately to her hand, Roxas' Keyblade, Oathkeeper.

" Oathkeeper's Light! "

The blast of light slams into the youma and Knight Carnelian darts forward, slashing the youma from behind even as Saturn also takes advantage to slash the youma horizontally while Knight Carnelian's slashes had been diagonal. The youma disintegrates into dust instantly. Luna looks at the new senshi, " Which senshi are you anyhow? "

" I am Sailor Oathkeeper, Knight Carnelian, we need to talk some time soon, I can help you find out part of your past that you lost when you were seven. I'll be waiting for you in Riverside park. "

Knight Carnelian stares at where Sailor Oathkeeper had been before he goes over to Sailor Moon, laying her head in his lap. Saturn kneels beside her fellow senshi and princess, Saturn remembered more than most, in order to help heal her. Moon lets out an audible sigh of relief when she can feel her ribs get healed, damn youma had damaged them, " Arigato, Saturn. "

" Knight Carnelian, take care of her for me, will you. " Saturn gives him a significant look that he understands, she knew the truth about his girlfriend while the feline and Mars did not.

" I'll take care of her to the best of my ability. Morganite, let's go. " Carnelian calls out as he swings Moon up into a princess carry before giving her a light kiss even as he teleports them off. If he could give her good memories associated with Juuban then she might not have as many catatonic episodes.

Fuyuki, Riverside Park:

Omoiyari Chikai, preferring to be called Kaia run a hand through her purple hair. She knew her older half-brother remembered nothing from before the fire. At least this way she could give him back some blood family, even if their shared father happened to be dead. Her pink eyes take in the area around her while she waits for him. She knew he'd take care of the Hime first since Juuban held barely any good memories for her. She stood out somewhat wearing an aqua blue t-shirt, gold biker jacket, pale grey jeans, aqua blue sneakers with gold laces, a gold Kingdom Hearts charm necklace, and an aqua blue wrist band with the Nobody symbol on it around her left wrist. She had made sure to bring the evidence with her if only to forestall him asking for the DNA tests, he'd probably want new ones done to make sure the results hadn't been faked. She wouldn't blame him for that. Some of his adoptive father's paranoia had to rub off on him at some point.

Seeing the mop of spiky red hair approaching her Kaia stands up straighter, " What do you know about my family? "

" I can tell you that your father's name was Tanaka Yoru, I don't know anything about your mother. I can also tell you that I'm your half-sister through your father. I am willing to undergo DNA testing to prove this as well. My name is Omoiyari Chikai though I prefer Kaia. " she tells him flatly.

" Oddly enough finding out that my father cheated on my mother doesn't bug me. I would like the DNA testing done though. My girlfriend lives with me, and I am not about to allow anyone near her without triple checking who they are along with a rather extensive background check. " Shirou says blandly.

" I figured some of your adoptive father's paranoia had rubbed off on you. " Kaia says.

Shirou nods at this, " Let's go visit old man Raiga, he can get the DNA testing done properly for us since I'm dating his adoptive granddaughter. "

While she personally didn't have anything against the yakuza she hadn't known the Hime was his adoptive granddaughter, " How is the Hime, Emiya-san? "

" Doing better than she was the last time we helped out. Juuban does not hold any good memories for her. If you are my sister then I will need to key you into the bounded fields I have set up as a security system, though I did install a state of the art one I got from Raiga as well seeing as how he adopted my girlfriend with permission from her paternal grandmother whom happens to be the head of the Albarn demon hunting line. " Shirou says, shrugging.

Kaia's jaw drops, " She's the heiress to the Albarn demon hunting line? "

" She is, but after I broke her mask her true self came out. She's very insecure and won't defend herself, though not even she was expecting what happened earlier. Thank you, for saving her. " Shirou states.

Kaia winces, no wonder they weren't giving out their civilian identities to the senshi. Luna would have the hime browbeaten in minutes. " Never leave her alone with Luna. "

Shirou nods at this, understanding why she was telling him that, " I guess we'd better go see Taiga about that DNA test, huh? "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay. I also do not on Sailor Oathbreaker, she is the creation of moonrose221 whom is allowing me to use her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_.

Oh, this will not be delving into Tsukihime, so no Arcueid or that version of Gaia. Plus, there is the fact that as the Moon Princess Usagi/Hisa is to protect the Earth from external threats, I doubt Gaia would be so stupid as to get rid of the one of the two beings whom could blow her up easily. There will also be no Primate Murder, this is staying purely in Fate/Stay. I prefer the Planeteers version of Gaea whom is a mother to all, accepting of the fact that humanity has free will.

Emiya Home:

Hisa rolls over as she snuggled into her boyfriend even closer in her sleep. Shirou rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he looks at her with a soft, loving gaze. They had given up on the pretense of Hisa having her own room at this point, her clothes were now mingled in with his, even Taiga had understood it was just easier for them to share a room. Then there was that she knew damned well that Shirou was entirely too responsible to get her pregnant and then leave her. The DNA testing he'd gotten done through Raiga had shown that Kaia was in fact his younger half-sister, what had been Hisa's room was now Kaia's for when she spent the night. It was nice having real blood family as he got to know his little sister.

He had keyed her into the bounded fields, he'd added to the one Kiritsugu had placed, he could raise them or lower them as he pleased though the one Kiritsugu placed stayed on at full capacity, at all times. No way in hell was he allowing that one to go down, since that one detected malicious intent and alerted the residents of the home. Thankfully Kiritsugu had bought it outright, and Sakura wasn't about to tell her sister there was an unknown to Rin, Magus living in Tohsaka territory. If her sister was observant enough to notice that Shirou-senpai happened to was a Magus then there was no way in hell that Sakura was going to tell her.

Hearing a knock on the door Shirou slips out of bed before heading downstairs. He had pants on, so he considered himself decent enough to answer the door. Shirou blinks when he sees Issei at the door, " Come on in, Issei, what bring you my way this early? "

" One of the projectors has quit working and we've tried the normal stuff to fix it, I was hoping you could try something. " Issei states.

" Let me wake Hisa-chan up, then I'll need to get started on breakfast. I'm just glad I'm in the habit of making our bentos the night before. " Shirou says, " Have a seat, Issei, oh, don't be surprised if Hisa-chan literally stumbles down the stairs, she is not a morning person. "

Shirou was back downstairs in fifteen minutes, he'd have to do his training after school today. Archery Club would not be happening due to the club area getting routine maintenance done. With his school uniform on Shirou whips through the making of breakfast which consisted of bacon, hash browns, eggs, apple juice, and toast. Hisa always put her hash browns and eggs on her toast, " Go ahead and have some, Issei, I'm used to having to make enough to feed Fuji-nee anyhow. "

That was when Hisa makes her appearance, Issei steadying her as she loses her balance on the last step. She heads for the table, says a very brief prayer, and starts eating, piling hash browns and scrambled eggs on top of her buttered toast even as she snags a piece of bacon. Shirou already had the brush she'd lain down in hand to get her hair done, having sat a poured glass of apple juice at her spot. The younger girl powers through her food while Issei eats at a more sedate pace. As Shirou runs her brush and his fingers through her hair he's also double checking to see if her homework equated correctness. Issei says nothing as he sees how the general morning routine works for Shirou and Hisa. He did see Shirou eating his own food as he multitasked. After the elder teens drop Hisa off at her school, Shirou glaring down both genders equally, Issei leads the way to the projector that assumes the role of not functioning.

Shirou had left the food on warm with a note for Sakura and Taiga explaining Issei prevailing upon him for help. Taiga merely shrugs and eats her breakfast along with Sakura. Due to circumstances beyond Shirou's control he sends Sakura to meet his girlfriend after school as the purple haired teen stick to the younger girl, affording her some protection. Shirou was all too aware of the fact that Sakura epitomized a certain old saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Hisa looks up when she hears Sakura calling out to her. In the days since Sakura had become Kaleidogirl Morganite Hisa had gotten to know her, " Hisa, do you mind me asking why Shirou-senpai says he had to break your mask? "

Hisa sighs, " Shirou didn't realize I was even wearing a mask until he noticed that my eyes showed misery while the rest of my body read happy. He forced me to snap before helping me pick the pieces back up. Ironically it was helping put me back together over the course of two months that attracted him to me, he got to know the real me. "

" To help you he had to hurt you first. That explains why his ideology has changed in the last year. He had to go against his ideals for you to be truly helped. " Sakura states.

Hisa nods, she'd broken down sobbing after Shirou broke her mask, three and a halfs straight hours until she'd fallen asleep. It had been at that point Shirou had known he'd needed to get her professional help. Raiga had taken advantage of that, and thrown him into some much- needed therapy as well. Neither one of them liked to _think_ about what had happened in the last year for the most part. The only highlights for Hisa were meeting Shirou, and then Shirou just kissing her five months after they had met.

Flashback:

Shirou runs his hands through his red hair in frustration as he looks at his reflection. Meeting Usagi, no her name from now on would personify her true self, Hisa, meaning endure, had triggered purely male protective instincts to the fore. Learning about the real girl living with him had awakened other decidedly male instincts as well. For once in his life Shirou had no clue what to do. Kiritsugu was no longer around for him to consult his adoptive father for advice about his current predicament. He had noticed the looks of the female of the species, but dear Kami above, this was the first time _he was attracted to_ the opposite gender. He was very grateful for his daily meditation practice otherwise the empath living with him would know exactly the turmoil her mere existence stirred up in him.

Kiritsugu was there when he experienced his first crush, gave him _The Talk_ , but when he needed his father the most...losing his adoptive father still hurt. The teen groans while silently telling himself to man up. He could do this, he could ask his housemate out on a date. Splashing some water on his face he exits the bathroom, seeking out the newly minted raven haired teen. The petite teen's attention was occupied by the manga in her hand, InuYasha Volume 10. Years later he would never know what triggered his next actions, perhaps it was merely a combination of the light falling on her at the right angle, how utterly sinful to his eyes she looked in one of his old shirts and a pair of sweatpants, and her being propped up against the arm of the couch in such a way that he barely caught a hint of what was under that shirt. Resolve forms in the depths of his soul before he walks forward, feet silent on the hardwood floors, pulls the manga out of her hands gently, lifts her up, and kisses her before she can even process what is happening.

The next few seconds were the most terrifying of his life up to that point, before she kisses him back

End Flashback:

After that first kiss Shirou asked her out on a date to an anime/manga con. The girls walk to the Emiya home chatting about everyday things with each other. Sakura was happy to see the Hisa was starting to be more at ease with her. After all the little hints Shirou had dropped since she'd received Magical Morganite she understood why the younger teen had trust and insecurity issues. Maybe one day Hisa would be able to tell her about her past.

Kaia makes sure to stay out of the Hime's sensing range while trailing her and Sakura. She didn't mind protecting her brother's girlfriend from a distance. This gave her something to do to stave off her boredom. The pink eyed teen was quite tempted to Troll the elder Tohsaka child simply to rile her up. Hmm, what to do, what to do. For an unknown reason Rin feels a shiver of trepidation traverse her spine on her way home from school. Kaia cackles internally, trolling that Tsundere was going to be so much fun! Letting those thoughts percolate she returns her attention to protecting the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime. It had been interesting getting to know her older paternal half-brother. She had heard testimonials on how he was one of the single most unselfish people to exist. Those testimonials also added that said selflessness was tempered by his unrelenting wish to protect his younger girlfriend.

Homurahara High School:

Shirou could feel his eyebrows twitching the longer he listened to Shinji prattle on, Mitsuduri Ayako was also twitching angrily. " Matou-san, either get to the Hachiman damned point or shut the fuck up! " Ayako snaps.

" I'm just pointing out that Shirou should quit the team due to that shoulder injury he received. " Shinji says.

Shirou snarls under his breath, " We wear kimono and hakmana to compete, baka! No one would even see my burn scar. There's also that I don't give a flying fuck about what people in the audience perceive of me! "

" Well said, Shirou-kun. " Ayako says, " I'll let Shirou-kun shoot blunted arrows at you again for the entirety of our next practice if you ever conceive to pull this kind of idiocy again! "

" I fully agree with Ayako-taicho. " a blue haired male says, only the upper classmen had been required to attend this meeting. His name is Midori Anchihīrō, his parents being huge Robin Hood otakus.

" That settles it then, the next time you pull this shit, Matou-san, Shirou gets to shoot you with blunted arrows for the entire time we have practice. " Taiga says cheerfully.

Shirou smirks devilishly at this news before giving Shinji an evil look. One Shinji recognized immediately from the one and only time he had felt up Shirou's girlfriend. Not even he was stupid enough to do that again as Shirou's look had promised worse should he try. Zouken had ripped the memory out of his head before agreeing with his worthless grandson's survival instincts. The primal part of Zouken had recognized the danger Emiya Shirou represented without having to be told.

Juuban:

Rei works meticulously to make her sacred arrows so she would have a means of defeating youma when her fire attacks or talismans wouldn't work. Hotaru was at her polearms lessons at the moment. Sailor Oathkeeper had saved Moon's life, no two ways about it. Moon hadn't been kidding when she said she wasn't a fighter. Rei had been able to see it in her body language, she was better off as a healer until she worked through all of her issues sufficiently enough. She understood why Knight Carnelian always kept her in his peripheral. Seeing the tender way he had laid her head on his lap at their last fight...she knew then and there he loved Moon the way every little girl wishes to be loved.

Rei would be jealous except for the fact she had learned early on where her own preferences lie, it wasn't with the opposite gender even if she did like to look at guys. She had yet to find a girl she wanted to date, sure, there were several attractive girls she knew. Unfortunately for her they were all vapid little daddy's girls. She wanted a girl who could defend herself, match her in a fight, she was picking up her martial arts training, and actually had a brain that they used properly.

Thankfully she hadn't taken a vow of celibacy though when it came time for children she didn't know what she would do. Maybe she would find a guy that wouldn't mind allowing her to be impregnated through in vitro fertilization since she didn't want to be knocked up by random selection. Maybe Knight Carnelian would be willing though she'd have to get Moon's permission first. No way in hell would she poach another girl's guy, especially since Moon could and would defend what was _hers_.

Luna reports into Central Command about the fact that Sailor Moon somehow woke herself up as a senshi. She also added what she had observed about Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite. She almost forgot to tell Central about Sailor Oathkeeper intervening to save Sailor Moon.

London:

Aino Minako listens to the report Luna was giving to her and Artemis, frowning thoughtfully. The fact that the Hime had awoken herself as a senshi stated she had been in great personal danger, someone she truly cared about had been, or both. She didn't even want to begin to conceive of any other reasons for a forceful awakening. Sailor Oathkeeper's intervention was of concern as well, since it meant she remembered a helluva lot more than most of the did, except maybe for the hime. How Luna found Saturn and Mars before any of the others frankly baffled the blonde whom held her hair back by a red ribbon. What truly intrigued her was the two known as Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite. Luna stated that Moon stayed behind Knight Carnelian when they arrived, Knight Carnelian's habit of never letting Moon out of his sight, and the fact that Moon wouldn't defend herself due to her past.

That right there sent up major flares for the captain of the guard. That spoke of emotional and psychological abuse at the very least. Why the hell hadn't Sailor Pluto noticed, and done something about it long before issues like this could crop up?! If she found out that some higher power orchestrated the Hime's abuse she would bitch slap them regardless of their place! She was downright infuriated upon finding out that she had been placed under a compulsion to find Prince Endymion attractive. If that was the same for Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto whoever placed that particular compulsion would die in the slowest and most painful way the five of them joined could devise.

After Luna is done with her report Minako looks at her advisor, " We need to contact Pluto to find out why the fuck she didn't notice the emotional and psychological abuse the Hime had to have suffered from for years. "

" Agreed, this does not bode well for us if the Hime is incapable of defending herself to the point that Knight Carnelian keeps her in his sight at all times. " Artemis says with a sigh. The white tom cat with a yellow upturned crescent moon on his forehead and blue eyes frowns. His worries were very similar to Minako's, they needed to find some answers, preferably before the final confrontation with Beryl and Metalia. A Hime incapable of defending herself because she had no gods be damned sense of self-worth was not a good thing.

" Whom do you think Knight Carnelian is in his civilian life? " Minako muses.

" Most likely the Hime's boyfriend. The fact the Kaleidogirl Morganite, Knight Carnelian, and Moon have not introduced their civilian selves to Mars, Saturn, and Luna tells us a lot about them. "

" More to the point it means the Hime doesn't trust her senshi to protect her in all ways. We need to go to the Aphrodite damned Gates, see for ourselves what brought about the current situation. " Minako admits.

She henshins, picks up her advisor, before teleporting straight to the Time Gates that Pluto guarded.

Time Gates:

Garnet eyes take in her visitors, " I knew once you received the latest report from Luna you would want to see for yourselves what happened. "

First Venus casts a blessing upon the temporal/spatial senshi causing the older senshi to swear in Babylonian for a good ten minutes, " Rest assured I will be looking for the one whom cast that compulsion upon us. Now, behold the life of the Hime, before her family shoved her out of their vehicle going well above the speed limit. "

To say Venus and Artemis are horrified by what they see doesn't even begin to cover the emotions running through them. " I'm going to fucking eviscerate them for what they have done to the Hime. Her inability to defend herself makes all too much sense now. Do you know where she is now? "

" Iie, Venus-taicho, her location is blocked from me. I can understand why since that compulsion upon me was broken. What I do know is that the future is in a state of flux after what has happened to our Hime. Sadly we will have to let her come to us. With her comes Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite. What Sailor Oathkeeper's connection to all of this is unknown. At first glance the Hime had an idyllic childhood, looking deeper you see how bad things really were. She started wearing a happy, sunny mask when she was seven. She deluded herself into thinking everything was alright. " Pluto states.

" We owe a serious debt to Knight Carnelian then. He has to be the one that broke her mask, made her face reality. The fact that he is doing our job is disconcerting, but from Luna's report, Moon is in a support/healing role at the moment. Bring up the battles Moon, Morganite, and Carnelian have been at. I would like to see those for myself. " Venus admits.

Venus watches the battles closely, seeing that Luna had been right, Knight Carnelian was aware of the Hime at all times. He allowed Morganite to do the major combat while he acted as support for her. He always had himself positioned in such a way that he could intercept almost any attack made on Moon. From Saturn's brief interaction with him she knew the senshi with dominion over Death, Rebirth, and Destruction was in the know about Moon's true identity. Venus also vows to send a gift basket to Oathkeeper for saving Moon. Luna's earlier comment had sent righteous feminine fury coursing through her veins. " Pluto, why in the name of the gods of Olympus do we have a romance blocker for an advisor? "

" How the Chronos should I know? Getting rid of that RB will be a nightmare. Did any of you like your lessons with her? I know the Hime kept ducking out of them by leaving duplicates in her place. The one time she tried to teach Uranus and Neptune had both cursing. Neptune was cursing out Luna more creatively than the Hime cursed her mother out for engaging her to Endymion! " Pluto ripostes.

Venus blinks while trying to comprehend the fact that Sailor Neptune was driven to a swearing rant by Luna. " Dear Aphrodite, she drove Neptune to swearing? Uranus is understandable as Uranians, Jovians, and Martians had the quickest tempers among the planets. Hades, everything is fucked over magnificently. Work on figuring out how the hell that compulsion was placed upon us and by whom. Tape the next battle then send it to me, I'd like a better understanding of the support team the Hime trusts. "

" Hai, Venus-taicho. When do you plan to return to Japan? " Pluto asks.

" As things stand now, I have no determinate plans. There are things that need to be investigated before that happens. "

" Venus is right, there are larger forces at work. Diving in would not be advisable. Could you contact Mau to send an advisor with a background in psychology to the Hime? " Artemis asks her.

The viridian haired senshi nods, that was a sound move. That would also give them someone whom could at least give them their professional opinion on how the Hime was doing.

Emiya Home:

Hisa had changed into a black sports bra and sweatpants upon reaching home. Sakura heads for the kitchen to make Hisa some snacks she could eat after her training. While Hisa is in the dojo the purple haired and eyed teen ruminates over the recent past. Becoming Kaleidogirl Morganite fulfilled her in a way she hadn't realized she needed. A vital piece of her had been missing until she placed her hand around Magical Morganite. She had a true purpose to her life at long last.

Hisa flows through her katas, paying just enough attention to keep her forms correct. Training was a mindless task she could do while she worked through other problems that needed her attention. Foremost on her mind was exactly how much she trusted the senshi with. At no time did she want them to know her civilian identity, location, or any personal information. That last stipulation could change circumstances allowing. Training with them was a given, location not so much. Shirou walks in to find her flowing flawlessly through her katas and disciplines. The redhead walks forward slowly, allowing Hisa to recognize she was no longer alone. " Shi-kun, why do you look like Yule has come early? "

" Shinji pissed Ayako-taicho and Fuji-nee off. He pulls shit like he did today I get to use him as target practice with blunted arrows. " Shirou answers.

Hisa stops moving, overbalancing as her brain stalls while processing that statement. Fortunately for her Shirou catches her, his arm curling right under her modest sized chest. Shirou manages to keep his thoughts coherent even if he physically reacts to the outside stimuli. " Did you just say what I think you said? " Hisa finally asks after her cognitive processes reboot.

Shirou pulls her up and to him, " I did, didn't expect you'd have a blue screen of death moment. "

" As much as I would like to stay like this I need to get cleaned up, eat the snacks Sakura kindly made for me, and do my homework. Get your training in, Shi-kun. "

Shirou gives her a gentle kiss before allowing her to pull away while pulling his shirt off. Once stretched out he goes through his training routine, desperately trying to keep from envisioning his girlfriend in the shower, rivulets of water cascading down her body. He groans to himself actively cursing his hormones. He would need a freezing shower at this rate. He uses a few meditation techniques to center himself to finish his workout. Once done with his cool down he grabs his shirt on his way to take a shower. Sakura had her back to the main house, washing up the few things she had dirtied while Hisa had changed into one of his shirts and a pair of shorts with a pair of slipper socks on her feet. The primal part of him took pride in the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts.

He turns the shower on to its coldest setting as he goes to get his toiletry basket and a change of clothes. It would be a long six years at this rate. Downstairs Hisa snickers, Shirou had neglected to block her which meant she'd been hit full force with the strength of his lust for her. Sakura looks at the younger girl, " What's so funny, Hisa-san? "

" The fact that Shirou is taking the absolute coldest shower he possibly can. "

Sakura giggles as she realizes what Hisa was saying, " His hormones are playing merry hell with him. "

" That's correct, Sakura-senpai. Factor in that I'm an empath whom he forgot to block…"

Sakura is overtaken by giggles as she understands what Hisa was saying. She'd felt Shirou's lust for herself. Shirou walks in just then and curses, " I forgot to block, right? "

" Hai, Shi-kun. "

Shirou shrugs before sitting down next to his girlfriend, looking over her shoulder to see what subject she was working on. Recognizing the subject as history he helps himself to some homemade pocky. He'd gotten his homework done at school, " You need help making dinner, Sakura-chan? "

" Iie, Shirou-senpai, Fujimura-sensei won't be coming over tonight. " Sakura replies.

Shirou nods before dropping his head on Hisa's left shoulder. The fourteen year old doesn't even flinch from this, too used to him doing so. There were times Shirou just cuddled up against her. Sakura could see tension she hadn't known was there melted out of Shirou as he cuddles into his girlfriend. Apparently that meeting had stressed him out significantly. The purple haired female sets to work making dinner while Shirou de-stresses and helps Hisa with her homework.

North Pole Point D, Negaverse staging ground:

Jadeite frowns as he goes over the last two battles, who the hell were Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite anyhow? He was reasonably sure that they hadn't been there for the last battle. Saturn, Oathkeeper, they had been. Saturn had taken great pleasure in kicking him so hard in his groin she'd nearly given him a sex change. Oathkeeper and her partner Sailor Oblivion had taken out one-quarter of their attacking force combined. Even Beryl had no explanation for Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite. Even Moon was explainable. What the Sakhmet was going on?

Queen Beryl, formerly Princess Beryl of the Northern Countries, watches Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite fight once more. Moon was Lunarian in origin, that much could be ascertained. The two that showed up with her, there was no discernible information they could gather about them. All identifying features must shift during the transformation, adding an extra level of security to the shift. Metalia was not going to be happy about this development. What made things harder was the teleportation spell they used to get to battle. Beryl could not track them back to their base, Moon, Knight Carnelian, and Kaleidogirl Morganite were the unknown variable in a volatile cocktail. The three of them represented more danger to Metalia's great plans than Sailors Mars and Saturn./

Mau:

Queen Felina stretches as she stands up from the desk in her private study, walking towards the door when a priority line starts chiming. She curses under her breath, heading back to her desk, hitting the button to answer the call, " Your Majesty, I apologize if I have caught you at an inconvenient time. "

Sailor Pluto was kneeling before her in the holocall to show deference to her rank. Felina rolls her eyes, " Stand, Sailor Pluto, what has occurred that you need my aid? "

" Majesty, Crown Princess Serenity V's reincarnation has suffered from emotional and psychological abuse at the least while growing up. Venus-taicho's advisor suggested I contact you about getting the Hime a companion with a background in psychology. We wish to know how long lasting the effects of her abuse will be. We do not wish to know specifics though whomever you chose to send will have to find the Hime on their own. "

Felina closes her tawny colored eyes while rubbing her temples, " I understand and will get back to you with my answer either way. "

" That is all we can ask for, Majesty. I have other duties I need to attend to, but I will make any call from you a priority. " Pluto says, the call disconnects just then. Finding out that the one true hope for the Universe had serious issues to deal with was not what she needed to hear. Had Serenity IV been alive the Mauan Queen would have torn into her without hesitation. She hits a button to call for her advisor, this was going to be a giant clusterfuck, she just knew it.

Divine Realms:

Amaterasu Ōmikami frowns as she observes the actions of Gaia and Primate Murder. Something would have to be done about them and Alaya. They were getting too big for their britches, and needed to be curb stomped by someone bigger and badder. " You've noticed the problem too, sister? " Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto states.

" I have, we elders have allowed Gaia, not to mention Alaya, far too much leniency. Time to remind them they aren't the only deities out there. " Amaterasu states.

" There's also the fact that the Magus' little tournament happens in our territory. " Tsukiyomi points out.

Amaterasu frowns at that reminder, " We'll deal with that later. Our priority must be putting Gaia and Alaya in their places. "

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami, a book smart fourteen year old with short blue hair along with blue eyes walks home in the Crossroads Jr. High uniform when she's impaled by an unknown object. Her physics book drops from her hands as she follows the vine like substance impaling her abdominal wall back to the source. Correction, she had been impaled by an unknown entity. The Mercurian Sigil blazes upon her forehead as she says the words that come to her, " Mercury Crystal Power! "

Unknown to her five girls all react the same way to her brutal awakening, dropping to their knees where applicable, and near screaming as the Mercurian power calls for help. Even with her henshin Super Sailor Mercury was still impaled by what she now knew to be a youma, losing blood too fast for her comfort.

Emiya Home/Juuban:

" Moon Crisis Power! "

Shirou motions for Sakura to stay even as he gets to his feet, releasing Magical Carnelian from his resting state, grabbing the twins swords by the hilt to initiate his own change. Knight Carnelian grabs onto his girlfriend before teleporting them off. He slices through the vine pinning the newly awakened senshi before heading in close to distract the youma. Moon aims her wand at Mercury, " Moon Healing Escalation! "

" Arigato. "

" No problem, I'm Super Sailor Moon and it looks like you skipped straight to the super level as well. How about you use that visor of yours to find the youma's weakness. "

Super Sailor Mercury smiles grimly, tapping one of the three stud earrings in her right ear to activate her visor, " Hit where the liver is in a human. " Mercury calls out to their ally.

Knight Carnelian nods and slips one of his swords past the guard of the youma to hit the weak point. The youma bursts into dust as soon as the sword penetrates that area. " Thank you for your help. "

" You can call me Knight Carnelian. I'd go home that way, more protection. "

Mercury nods, " Moon has a communicator, you need help, call her. You can also call Mars and Saturn as they're active. " Knight Carnelian states.

Emiya Home:

Sakura has just gotten dinner on the table when a flash of light tells her that her teammates have returned. " What happened? "

" Sailor Mercury was damn near killed forcing her to awaken. Hisa healed her while I dealt with the youma. " Shirou states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay. I also do not own Sailor Oathkeeper or Sailor Oblivion, they belong to moonrose221.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_.

This is book, song, and movie titles

Fuyuki:

Fujimura Hisa stares at her teacher in uncomprehending horror before she starts banging her head on her desk. She had been assigned a partner project, normally that wouldn't be a problem, however her partner was one of her worst tormentors. Forest green eyes are filled with dread, even as their owner raises her hand, " Yes, Fujimura-san? "

" Sensei, would it at all be possible for me to work on my own? "

Watanabe-sensei flinched as he remembers the lesson Emiya-san had given him on treating his students fairly, " There is a new transfer student coming in, I suppose I could assign this student as your partner while you get the preliminary work done for the project. "

Hisa nods quietly at this before setting to work on the topic she and her in absentia partner had been assigned. They were to write about the Battle of Iwo Jima. In this case Hisa was going to research both sides of the conflict to make the paper well fleshed out. Most students would focus on their home country not her. Hisa knew damn well that there were always at least two sides to a conflict, she'd see both represented in her paper. Maybe her partner could do the Japanese side. Hisa raises her hand again, " Hai, Fujimura-san? "

" Sensei, how long do we have for the project? "

Watanabe-sensei pauses as he thinks about the answer to that question, " A month and a half, does that sound fair? "

Every student nods, this way they wouldn't have to scramble to get the project done along with their other homework, club activities, and in some cases cram school. When lunch time came around Hisa hightails it to the school library, grabbing her bento, asking the librarian if she had any books on the American side of the battle of Iwo Jima. Oddly enough she had ordered in ten copies of Flags of Our Fathers written by James Bradley. It was written in English which meant reading the book would also help her learn the language better. Shirou wouldn't mind helping her read the book. Hisa checks it out before asking if it was all right for her to eat her lunch in the library. The librarian gives her permission since the older woman knew how much trouble the other girls gave Hisa. The guys left her alone out of fear of her very protective boyfriend.

She eats one-handed while she starts to read her recently checked out book, notebook and pen out for her to take notes down as well. Away from her family Hisa had gained some better study habits. It didn't hurt that Shirou and her therapist had done extensive experimenting to find a method that worked for her. As long as she was doing something else she could retain information easier. There was reason why she preferred manga for pleasure reading after all. It didn't bore her to tears. The librarian gives her a five-minute warning allowing the teen to pack her things up, finish her meal, and head back to her classroom. Hisa managed to make a decent start on her project unlike the rest of her classmates.

Bokyaku Nikushimi just looks straight into the principal's eyes as her transfer into his school was finalized. A member of the Fujimura group had taken her in, trained her to be a silent killer, and had an off the books DNA test run. Finding out that she was the paternal half-sister to Fujimura Raiga's adoptive granddaughter had settled where she would be attending school at. Nikushimi, upon finding out her older sister was a year ahead of her studied her ass off to get into her sister's grade level. She had learned the bare bones of what had been done to her Onee-chan. Her course of action would decide what kind of relationship would develop between them.

The thirteen year old plays with her raven colored, violet tinted, navy blue streaked hair, thoughts churning. Her older sister would have trust issues, at the least. Earning said trust would go a long way to establishing how their relationship would work out. The fact that her older sister had an overprotective boyfriend meant she would have to earn his trust as well. She had heard of the unofficial repair man of the Fujimura group. Apparently Emiya Shirou asked no questions he just fixed the stuff up. She'd heard things about what he did to someone stupid enough to mess with his girl. Visiting yakuza kept a very wide berth between them and Raiga's adopted granddaughter lest they attract her boyfriend's wrath. Apparently he was a sixth dan in Kendo and a seventh in Kyudo. That meant he got _creative_ with his punishments.

" Well, Bokyaku-san, that should be everything. I hope you enjoy your educational experience here at Homurahara Junior High. "

" That remains to be seen, shall I be here tomorrow for school? " Nikushimi asks.

" That will work nicely, Bokyaku-san. You will be in Watanabe-sensei's class which is 3-A. "

Nikushimi nods before packing up all the paperwork that needed to be completed by the end of the week. Her guardian would make sure to get do that immediately upon her return home. The Fujimura group took education seriously, while she was being trained as an assassin she was not actually a member. Only one blood Fujimura, as far as she knew, was not engaged in less than legal dealings. That person was Fujimura Taiga, granddaughter of Raiga. No one was sure how Taiga viewed Raiga's adoptive granddaughter just yet. Only Taiga, Emiya Shirou, and Hisa herself knew that.

Divine Realms:

Alaya and Gaia look around themselves, not used to having physical form until they see several elder deities of the Japanese pantheon surrounding them. Amaterasu was the first of them to speak, " Alaya, Gaia, we have tolerated your little tantrums long enough on our soil. Your little Magus tournament causes more damage to humanity and the environment more than humanity itself does. Furthermore, Gaia, you will put a stop to the rejection of magic being used to create things. That actually renews the leylines! "

Ame-No-Mi-Kumari, a Shinto water goddess, glares viciously at the pair, " The Caster in the last Grail War poisoned _my waters_. They still haven't been cleaned of the taint. The third true magic will show itself when the time is right. Since we've had the most problems with you two bar the Celtic Pantheon we have been given permission to teach you your places. "

Ebisu, God of wealth of the Sea, patron god of fishing and fisherman, speaks up next, his glare rivaling Ame-No-Mi-Kumari's, " The last Caster went entirely too far! Instead of condemning humanity instill some morals in your damned Magi. I get prayers almost hourly for help to bring in a good haul in Fuyuki! The Fourth War was what broke the camel's back. At least the Magus Killer evacuated the hotel before blowing it up! "

Funadama, a goddess whom helps and protects mariners and fishermen steps forward before bitch slapping Gaia, " You have forgotten your place as you are much younger, and were a mere concept until we deigned to give you form to impress upon you your hubris. Primate Murder will be dealt with as well, until then, you will be educated on your place. You're not even a Primordial deity, that is Gaea, Mother Earth herself, split into two separate aspects, the kindly mother, and Old Dirt Face, as a son of Hephaestus put it. Neither of them go around killing humans for merely existing! "

Juuban:

Leaving Gaia and Alaya finally being taken to task, we find Mizuno Ami working on accessing her powers in civilian state while studying. What she was actually doing was a control exercise that she had read about in Tamora Pierce's Circle of Magic quartet. Finding her power through meditation, then placing it all into a smaller shape, condensing it, making it stronger. She also learned the names of several of her spells. Aqua Mist, Aqua Mirage, Shine Snow Illusion, Aqua Ribbon Upper, Hyperspatial Sphere Generate, Crash Launcher, Mirage Wave, Water Stream, and Water Bullet. She knew there were more, yet these were the only ones she could get access to now. She had talked to her fellow senshi that were in Juuban, agreeing to meet once a week to train together. The decision was based in practicality, teamwork was learned after all. This also doubled as a way for her to work on her powers openly.

After her life threatening awakening she had signed up for Tai Chi lessons. As a senshi she needed to be able to defend herself. She was almost certain that Moon was her Hime. That was not absolute, however while sworn to defend the Tsuki no Hime, not knowing where she ended up would make things infinitely harder.

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Hisa lets herself in, heaving a sigh of relief that she had managed to evade her worst tormentors. Rarely was the occasion she walked home alone as Shirou generally made damned certain she was not out of his sight for long. The female teen changes into her training clothes before setting to work, upping the level of the bounded fields while she was alone. Shirou or Sakura could easily readjust them when they came in. Shirou had keyed Sakura in once it became clear she preferred their place to her childhood home. Sakura had shown his displeasure towards her older sister for never saving her from her own personal hell.

Rin was still in shock that her baby sister had read her the riot act while kicking her ass throughout the Tohsaka Manor. Archer EMIYA would laugh himself sick once he heard about that. Hell, Hisa, once she remembers about Sailor Pluto would take a video camera with her to watch Sakura taking Rin to task while recording it for future enjoyment. Shirou happened to be the first one in the gate, quirking an eyebrow he readjusts the strength of the bounded fields as he walks to the front door. Hisa could be found at the table working on her homework, sipping some strawberry milk on occasion. Shirou did notice that her math book had been thrown across the room. He picks the poor book up after slipping his shoes off while walking over to his girlfriend. Sakura slips her own shoes off, letting Kaia in upon seeing her coming up the walk.

" Konnichiwa, imooto. " Shirou says when he hears her talking to Sakura. Being able to reinforce his hearing was so damned useful. No one would ever suspect him of being able to eavesdrop on some of the conversations he had. Made gathering information a lot easier, in particular what he had learned about Tohsaka-san. If Rin annoyed her sister too much he'd drop a few hints about one of the elder Tohsaka's secrets.

" Konnichiwa, Onii-san. " Kaia says, she had yet to meet Taiga, they just hadn't been over at the same time.

Hisa stretches as she looks up from her homework, " Konnichiwa, Kaia-san. "

Shirou sits beside his girlfriend, they had two tables in the house, the one for meals and the one for schoolwork. Setting her math book down in front of her causes Hisa to groan, " Shi-kun, math is evil. "

" I'll help you, Hisa-chan. "

Sakura chops up some strawberries before putting a bit of sugar on them for the teens to snack on. Hisa helps herself as she goes through her English homework, Kaia gets her own homework out, Shirou had a real gift for math, which meant all three girls present turned to him for help. The redhead never minded being their free tutor, knowing that his girlfriend especially needed the help. He gets his own homework out, Taiga wouldn't kill him for focusing on his education. How he ended up surrounded by girls he had yet to figure out. To be fair his girlfriend lived with him, his student in the Culinary Arts spent more time at his home than her own, and Kaia was the little sister he was just now getting to know.

He really needed to hang out with Issei and have a Guys Day Out soon. Taiga walks in an hour later finding four teens diligently working on their homework. Spotting Shirou massaging Hisa's shoulders indicated the younger teen was working on her math homework. Math stressed Hisa out which was why Shirou would massage her shoulders while helping her. The other purple haired girl shared a facial structure with Shirou. She had wondered what his newly discovered younger half-sister looked like. The only reason she even knew about said half-sister was because Shirou had gone through her grandfather to get the DNA testing done.

Shirou stands up when Hisa's math homework is finished, heading straight for the refrigerator to take stock of what he had. After some deliberation Shirou starts pulling out what he needed to make vegetable stew, though to make sure Hisa ate it Shirou generally threw in some bacon as well. " Imouto-chan, you have any allergies I should be aware of? " Shirou calls out.

" Broccoli. I happen to be allergic to the Salicylate in it. Why do you think I left the strawberries alone. I also can't have zucchini, coffee, nuts, or avocados. "

Shirou goes to the paper he keeps taped up in a cupboard, writing down that Kaia was allergic to Salicylate. He'd go online later to find a full list. He replaces the vegetables in the refrigerator. He could make hamburgers instead, he did know beef had no salicylates to speak of. Ground beef, celery, and brown lentils were pulled out from their resting places. Deft hands julienne the celery before mixing it in with the beef, along with a raw egg. Once he has the patties made he pulls the bacon out, cutting it in half before setting it in a cast iron skillet he grabs from a shelf. With the bacon on medium heat the male teen works on a brown lentil soup with red lentils and peas thrown in. A dash of salt is placed in the soup along with a quarter of a teaspoon of golden syrup.

Once the soup is going he turns to the patties, cooking them on the countertop griddle he'd gotten with the money Raiga paid him for fixing up things. After that was done he moves between all parts of the meal he has going, Hisa watching him peripherally while she finishes up her science homework. Taiga's mouth is watering when the scents of the burgers, bacon, and soup assaults her nostrils. Hisa packs her homework away before grabbing what was needed to set the table for five people. Shirou can't help but sneak a touch or five while Hisa is in the kitchen, his domain. Taiga sees said touches, yet she says nothing. Shirou did happen to be a teenaged boy whom was showing remarkable restraint as his girlfriend lived with him.

Hisa gets the table set, before she can sit back down Shirou pulls her back into the kitchen, Hisa resigns herself to being his taste tester. After having a bite of his lentil soup she swirls it around on her tongue, " Dash more salt, Shi-kun. "

" Thank you, Hisa-chan. Stay put, you I'm allowing in _my domain_. "

Taiga shudders at his tone, Shirou did not like it when anyone messed up his kitchen. The last time he'd made her clean it up with a toothbrush. Kaia looks at the older woman, " He's not that scary, is he? "

" Senpai is very territorial about his kitchen. " Sakura deadpans.

Hisa outright laughs at this statement, " Shi-kun is only slightly more protective of me than he is of his kitchen. The only time someone managed to break in they went to the kitchen and knocked over several of Shirou's top of the line pans, denting three of them. Raiga's men burst in to find the baka begging them to save him from Shirou. Shi-kun has all of his culinary art supplies insured. Though using a steel as a bokken was inspired. "

Kaia blinks before really looking at her older brother, " You're actually a sadist, aren't you, Onii-chan? "

" No, I'm a vindictive bastard. I don't take pleasure in the pain of others. " is the bland reply.

" I can confirm that Shirou is a vindictive and possessive bastard. He has the entirety of the Fujimura yakuza group terrified/in awe/respectful of him. " Taiga admits.

" Teach me your ways, Onii-chan. " Kaia says.

Shirou rolls his eyes, " Learn kendo from Fuji-nee first, Imouto-chan. "

Juuban:

Saturn curses as the youma she's facing, which looked like a tree given life but not an Ent, places an arm on the ground whereupon several roots erupt upwards, lashing out at her from all directions. The Silence Wall would do her no good in this instance. Mars had been attacked by a blonde haired man, one of the generals, leaving Saturn on her own, " Mercury Water Bullet. "

Super Sailor Mercury herself slams into the youma, she immediately uses the Aqua Ribbon Upper, allowing Saturn to leap up and over her, slashing down with her glaive. The youma erects a dome of wood around itself. Both senshi curse under their breath, they needed Mars, dammit. Saturn twirls her glaive above her head, " Death Drive Break! "

" Mercury Aqua Mist! "

As Saturn lands her attack a thick mist envelopes their particular field of battle. Mars grits her teeth as she stand up once more, pulling her quiver and bow out. She lines up her shot even as she performs an aerial somersault to her right, loosing the arrow as she does so. Jadeite just throws a shield up until he has to put more power into said shield. The little senshi had added sacred arrows to her repertoire of tricks! Jadeite teleports out and in that time Mars had nocked another arrow, sighted towards the youma, before letting it fly. Jadeite reappears just as the youma goes up in dust. Saturn had already moved, causing Jadeite to go into a deep back bend to avoid being rent in two.

Deciding a tactical retreat was in order the blonde leaves, he had thought he took all variables into consideration. Mars adding sacred arrows to what she could do...yeah, he did not see that coming. Mars smirks, " Learning to make sacred arrows is a pain in the ass, yet so worth it. You two alright? "

" We're good. You've been working on your accuracy and aim, haven't you? " Mercury asks her.

" Yeah, I've heard about this one member of the Homurahara Archery club, he's so good he can hit what he wants on the rebound. He's also apparently able to tell when one of his shots is going to miss. I want that kind of skill which means earning it through blood, sweat, tears, and cursing. " Mars states as they vacate the area though Mercury had anonymously sent forms to all major media outlets for them to sign that stated they understood the danger they were putting themselves in to get the story.

Every reporter was forced to fill one out by their bosses and file them appropriately. Mercury was not going to let human stupidity get the senshi into hot water. She was also trying to see about a repair fund though that would take more fast talking than she was capable of.

Fuyuki:

It had been two weeks since she had been sent to Earth by Queen Felina. She'd hitched a ride into Fuyuki after doing an internet search for any girl that resembled the Moon Princess. There had been one article coming out of Fuyuki around a year ago that had her working out how to get there. Walking was out of the question, so was her human form since she didn't have the proper documents to be in the country. Travelling as a cat proved to be a pain in her ass. Chiyumūn, when two words meant healing moon, that had been the name she was given upon her birth. No one had suspected she was given that name for a reason.

The light silver cat twitches her ears before pouncing upon a mouse, she needed to keep up her strength to find the Moon Princess. Golden eyes take in her general surroundings before she focuses on her meal. Her ears cocked to react to the softest of sounds. She refused to be caught by someone in animal control. Once finished she cleans herself up before walking on, going stiff as she walks through a ward scheme. What she could tell was it was currently set to detect those of malicious intent. As she was not of malicious intent she didn't register. Finding this unusual she heads for the larger building she could just see in the growing twilight, her eyes glinting slightly as they reflect the light. Chiyumūn races forward when she can feel Lunar magic intermingled in the air around her.

Shirou is just sitting down for dinner when his reinforced hearing picks up scratching on the back door. Shrugging he goes to check it out, finding a silver cat with golden eyes looking up at him. He motions the cat in before going to get a small dish, pouring some cream into it. Shirou heads back to the dining table, setting the dish in front of the cat, " Itadakimasu! " all five humans say before helping themselves to the fare Shirou had made for them.

Chiyumūn mews thanks to the redhead for her cream as she laps it up. Hisa notices the upturned crescent moon on the feline's forehead, to give the Mauan credit she did glamour the mark. She knew how to infiltrate a different society, thankfully. Most Mauans stuck out like sore thumbs when they went to different planets because of the sigils on their foreheads. Hisa would wait until later to get the story out of this Mauan along with her name. Depending upon the answers she got would decide whether the Emiya home gained a pet cat.

Kaia and Sakura clean up after dinner even as Taiga heads for home. Hisa curls up against Shirou before his inborn kindness kicks in. Loving boyfriend Shirou wraps his arms around her, smirking, he knew damn well why she had curled into him. Like hell he was going to complain, he was just as much of a cuddler as she happened to be. He swings her up into a princess carry before situating them on the couch. He grabs the remote, turns the tv on, before flicking through the channels, stopping on a Bleach marathon. Bleach happened to be one of the few manga/anime the couple had in common. Shirou has one arm trailing up and down Hisa's right arm as they watch Uryu break the Hollow Bait around Ichigo.

Once the cleanup is done Kaia sits on the couch next to the couple while Sakura quietly excuses herself to go home. Kaia apparently shared the couple's love of Bleach. She had already sent a text to her responsible adult stating she would be spending the night at her brother's home. Learning that the Hime liked Bleach would give them something to talk about during this awkward get-to-know-each-other stage. Even the cat joins them on the couch, Kaia sighs when ten thirty in the evening comes along before excusing herself to bed. Once assured Kaia wouldn't be coming back down Hisa looks at the cat, " What's your name, Mauan? "

Chiyumūn introduces herself, explaining why she had been sent. Hisa blinks at the reasoning for Chiyumūn's arrival on Earth. " Shimatta, didn't remember about Pluto. Of course, Venus and herself would want an assessment of my mental state. "

" I will only tell them the bare essentials as Luna has reported to Venus and Artemis. Venus is concerned about the fact that as Moon you openly admitted to Mars that you won't defend yourself. " Chiyumūn states.

" Chiyu-san, you can stay here. Just let me know about your dietary and medical needs. " Shirou says, he didn't blame the two senshi he hadn't met yet for being concerned about the fact Moon couldn't defend herself. Protecting her precious people she could do at her own detriment to his dismay. That gave him insight into how he worried others before meeting Hisa. Of course, he had also been suffering from untreated survivor's guilt. He owed Raiga for forcing him into therapy.

North Pole Point D:

Queen Beryl curses the fact that Sailor Mars was capable of using Sacred Arrows, that made her a far more dangerous opponent. Jadeite had barely escaped from battle to report back to her. Due to the magic of the henshin they could not find the senshi in their civilian forms. Then there was still the issue of Kaleidogirl Morganite and Knight Carnelian. Where the hell they came from was unknown, still! The mahogany haired and teal eyed evil queen was not happy with the way things were going. Moon had only shown herself three times, Mercury had awakened forcefully. Unfortunately her magic shielded her civilian identity that had been attacked randomly by a youma. Sailor V had to be Sailor Venus, that meant there were five senshi active that she knew of.

Kunzite stares at nothing as he thinks over the ramifications of Sailor Saturn being awakened. Unlike the other Shittenou he remembered more about the past, like the fact Saturn's power was second only to the Hime's. He would observe the coming battles closely before coming up with a plan to present to his Queen. Did he feel guilty about betraying Endymion? Hell no! Cleaning up after his manwhore ways had been migraine inducing. He hadn't been surprised when the Hime had turned her nose up at him. She was of fine breeding and actually had common sense. She'd actually talk to him about the flora that were native to his region of Earth. That should have told everyone that the Hime only went to Earth to see the local flora not screw Endymion. If he could find the Hime he may have her heal him of the negative energy suffusing his body. She was far more tolerable than Endymion had ever been.

Juuban:

Tuxedo Kamen smirks as he evades the police yet again while getting away with his newest prize. He would find that damned crystal yet, then he could get his memories back from the princess. He might get a girlfriend out of it as well. Up in a hang glider a person wearing a white tuxedo frowns as he observes the black tuxedo clad thief, he may have to do something about him. Mizuno Ami rubs her temples as she tries to come up with a way to raise funds to repair the collateral damage caused by senshi battles without her being connected to the senshi. Letting that idea percolate she looks over her homework ensuring she had it all done and correct. Then she grabs one of her yaoi manga so she can relax.

Hino Rei is making more sacred arrows while also meditating. Her Kyudo sensei had recommended mediation to help calm her down some more. If she couldn't get a handle on her temper soon she would actually seek professional help. Even she grudgingly admitted she had anger issues. Most of them spawned from her bastard of a father. She had bought herself a journal so she could write out her thoughts and feelings about her father. She was hoping to hell this would help to curtail most of her anger issues. If all else failed she could dress a training dummy up as her father.

Tomoe Hotaru holds her training staff as she goes through her polearms katas. She was also wearing weights on her wrists and ankles. This way she could subtly train herself up while she went through her normal routine. She avoided Kaori Nite on principal since the woman was trying to get into her father's pants. Just because she was the only assistant her father had that lasted this long was no reason for the woman to just assume she would get mistress rights. The eleven year old whips through her katas as she works through her issues with Kaori Nite. Pretending to be hitting her with each movement of her training staff worked out a lot of pent up aggression. Maybe Mars would be willing to buy her some hentai manga.

Osaka Naru looks over the letter she had just written to her best friend once more, trying to decide if she'd said everything she needed to. She encloses the letter into the box with the jewelry set she'd made herself for her best friend. Usa...Hisa-chan, she had to remember that, happened to be a Wiccan. This jewelry set was for an Esbat or full moon. Naru kept track of the Wiccan holidays so she could make meaningful gifts for her best friend. She knew Hisa's boyfriend was a follower of the Shinto/Buddhist faith from what Hisa had told her in letters. Naru was studying her ass off to get into Homurahara High so she could see her best friend again. Her mother had gotten her one of the mock high school entrance exams in time to see how much she needed to learn.

Once she has everything packaged and addressed properly she hands the box to her mother when she goes downstairs for a drink of water. Osaka Mayumi accepts the box from her daughter, promising to mail it the next day for her. Mayumi knew Naru missed her best friend so she was allowing her daughter to try to get into Homurahara High School to see her once more. Getting the exam while she was still in grade eight meant she had more time to learn what she needed to. She'd figure out where her daughter would live after she got her test results back. Naru downs some Tylenol before heading back upstairs, " Mama, could you pick up some Midol tomorrow? "

" Of course, honey. " Mayumi calls to her daughter. That had been a nasty discovery when Naru hit puberty. Her sweet little girl turned into a sadistic bitch when on her period. Usagi had turned into an even worse troll than she generally was. Mayumi still had nightmares about the one and only time she had drawn Usagi's trolling tendencies her way. To be fair she hadn't realized that the blonde was over. Never again would she draw the unholy pranking hell beast's attention her way. Mayumi was now experienced enough to redirect anyone with trolling tendencies attention to those whom had annoyed her.

Furuhata Motoki looks at the one picture he had of his surrogate little sister Usagi. He missed her fiercely yet understood why she was no longer in Juuban. Like Naru he wrote to her all the time, knowing full well until he could find a legitimate reason to go to Fuyuki he couldn't see her in person. At least by writing to her he could stay connected. He would write to her about his life, subtly asking for her insight. Very few had realized that Usagi was a very good listener with a unique insight on certain matters. Like his girlfriend Reika's upcoming educational trip that would last for two years. He really wanted Usagi's perspective. He really should get used to calling her Hisa, even in his own head. The blonde young adult finishes up his current letter, puts it in the envelope, and then addresses it properly before placing a return address label and stamp upon it. Time to get to bed since he had an early college course in the morning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay. I also do not own Sailors Oblivion or Oathkeeper, they belong to moonrose221, you want to use them ask their owner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, and song titles

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Chiyu is nestled sound asleep in her new cat bed that Shirou had gotten for her down in the living room while Shirou is just stirring for the day, one hand tangled in Hisa's hair while the other has her pulled on top of him. His grip on her tightens slightly as awareness returns to him. Taking a quick look at the clock on his bedside table shows that it was just after five in the morning. He slips out of bed, tucking the sheets tightly around his girlfriend when she shivers from the loss of his body heat. He grabs his training clothes, toiletry kit, and a clean school uniform before heading to the dojo. He changes quickly so he can get his training done for the day. If he could get some time with just his three girls, student, girlfriend, and little sister then they could train in their other forms as well. He did converse mentally with Magical Carnelian to learn more about the item's abilities and quirks. Zelretch had actually made a non perverted item, mostly because he knew Hisa was a troll on his level.

Shirou had been stunned when he found out about that side to her. She loved April Fools' Day, the only time she pranked him. There were rumors about certain people finding foul substances in their lockers, adult items, or one memorable occasion their school uniform going missing while in gym class. While Hisa wouldn't defend herself she did tally up offenses against her, and then unleashed pranking hell upon those that tormented her. The rare times Hisa was in full on troll mode including a cackle that sent fear down Fuji-nee's spine did something else to him. The first time he heard that cackle had been the first time he'd gone to second base with Hisa. That cackle turned him on like nothing else could.

How it was Friday already Shirou didn't know, the days had flown by this week. It didn't hurt that Chiyu was a certified therapist on her home planet. Talking about the things they couldn't with their normal therapist helped the couple immensely.

Tohsaka Manor:

Sakura was already up and working with Magical Morganite. She knew damn well that her older sister was not a morning person. Any true Magus took advantages where they could get them. When she received Magical Morganite she had asked Zelretch for information on the first four Grail Wars. Finding out how little morals most masters had sickened her. When the next war hit, and she knew damn well it was coming far sooner than it should she would enter into an alliance with Shirou-senpai and Hisa-san. She'd woken up from a very interesting dream where both _Shirou and Hisa_ were doing _very intimate_ things with her. Sakura had known she was attracted to Shirou-senpai, but Hisa-san as well. She hadn't even known she batted for both teams until that dream!

The purple haired girl shakes those thoughts away before refocusing on her ability to use Magical Morganite to her full potential. Bigamy was not allowed in Japan so she would have to put aside her attraction to her senpai and his girlfriend. She could fantasize, but never act upon her lust. Sakura would never dream that what she had dreamed about the previous night could come true depending upon what happened in the next few years.

Emiya Home:

Shirou has just finished making breakfast, and getting it on the table when he goes to the foot of the stairs to catch his girlfriend. He winces when he feels the heat radiating from her before carrying her to the couch. He calls both schools to call them off, then he calls Sakura and Taiga to inform them that Hisa and himself would not be going to school that day. They could still come over for breakfast though. Once that was handled Shirou goes to get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. As he wipes his feverish girlfriend's forehead down he frowns thoughtfully, come to think of it Hisa may suffer from her period and migraines, but she had yet to be seriously sick.

He was all too well versed in Hisa on her period, which always hit around the waxing crescent phase. The week before he made damned sure there was Ibuprofen and Midol in the house, along with dark chocolate. Unlike most boyfriends he learned the little things that eased things for Hisa very quickly. The only time there had been no pain medication in the house had left an impression. He'd sent one of Raiga's men to go get some Kami be damned Midol before he unleashed her upon _them_. The mere thought of dealing with a teenaged girl on her period without pain meds sent the man running at top speed to get the required pain meds. That particular man's wife had been pregnant at the time Shirou had learned later. That thought gives him pause, the mere notion of Hisa being pregnant was terrifying and exciting all at once.

Sakura and Taiga arrive at the same time, letting themselves in, " How is she, Shirou-senpai? " Sakura asks.

" While I haven't taken her temperature yet she does have a fever. Fuji-nee, can you get me the Temporal thermometer? "

" Sure thing, Shirou. " Taiga says while Sakura eats her breakfast.

" You can take one of our bentos if you need to, Sakura. Since we live alone it's better I stay home to take care of her. " Shirou says before grabbing his phone and texting Issei to get his assignments for him.

Taiga hands him the thermometer even as he hands her his homework, " I'll give you Hisa-chan's as well so you can turn it in for her. Also get her assignments for the day before you come home. Issei will bring mine home. I need some guy time anyhow. "

Taiga nods and Shirou curses under his breath when he gets the read out, 38.7 degrees celsius. " This is going to be a long day, get me the Ibuprofen, and a glass of warm water, Fuji-nee. "

Taiga had seen the read out and understood why Shirou was being so curt with her at the moment. Shirou takes the time to dip the washcloth into the cool water, wring it out, and re-apply it to Hisa's forehead. Shirou gently coaxes Hisa into a state of awareness even as he's handed the requested items. Once Hisa has taken the two little pills he lets her rest once more. " Shirou, I could stay and watch her. " Taiga suggests.

" I'd be too worried to focus at school anyhow, Fuji-nee. " Shirou says, his uniform jacket getting tossed onto a coat rack nearby.

Taiga nods at this as she sits down to eat her own meal. Sakura finishes her breakfast and grabs the bento Shirou had made for Hisa while also grabbing an ice-cube tray, she hands the tray to Shirou before taking her leave. Shirou empties the ice-cube tray into the dish of water, that would keep the water cooler for longer. He was in for a rough time as he hated to see Hisa suffering. He does grab Hisa's homework as well, giving it to Taiga. Once the older woman had left as well the redhead cleans up from breakfast before settling down beside the couch though he does freshen Chiyu's food and water dishes. The seventeen year old grabs the remote before turning the tv on. Finding an InuYasha marathon he leaves that on before wiping down his feverish girlfriend's face and neck. He hoped the fever reducing part of the Ibuprofen kicked in soon.

Shirou loses himself in the monotony of battling to lower Hisa's body temperature, startling when Chiyu settles on his lap, " Finally wake up, Chiyu-san? "

" Hai, how is she? "

Shirou sighs and shakes his head, " I may have to put her in a cold bath if this keeps up, her temperature went up by two tenths to 38.9 degrees. "

Unknown to Shirou was the fact his girlfriend was quite literally fighting for her life. Queen Serenity IV was not happy with the fact that her daughter was not following the plan she had laid out for her.

Mindscape:

Princess Serenity V dodges yet another magical blast from her mother before standing tall and proud, " Did you honestly think I was going to go along with your madness? I never even liked Endymion! " Her mindscape was the Lunar Palace and grounds, which did not help her in this case as her mother knew them just as well as she did.

She bats aside the next blast sent her way, " You little bitch, you obviously do not know what is best for you or our Queendom! "

" I understand perfectly well what our Queendom needed, you not on the Hades be damned throne. You should never have been on the throne to begin with as you had no idea how to rule properly. I spent three-quarters of my time going around and fixing your fuck ups! " Princess Serenity snaps, she was wearing a red version of her preferred gown, on her wrist is the bracelet given to her by Shirou, the one reason she hadn't succumbed yet.

" How dare you! Everything I did was for the betterment of our people! "

" What the fucking hell have you been getting high on anyhow?! The people were miserable, the visiting dignitaries all mocked you behind closed doors, your own court couldn't stand you, and you could never keep a lover, could you? That right there should have told everyone what kind of person you were. High lunar royal women could only ever take on one willing male lover! How many did you fuck anyhow to get what you wanted. You did everything for the betterment of you! " Princess Serenity snaps, firing off her own magical blast.

Queen Serenity erects a silver shield causing her daughter to curse and send out a mental plea for help from any of her senshi.

Exit Mindscape:

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto is almost bowled over by the strength of her Hime's plea for help. She locks down the Gates before allowing herself to collapse backwards. As the senshi governing time/space she could enter mindscapes with permission, which she had. The viridian haired senshi braces herself for anything.

Princess Serenity's Mindscape:

Sailor Pluto's eyes widen in horror as she takes in her Queen attacking her Princess. Her duty was clear in this instance, " Dead Scream! "

The orb of magenta colored light slams into Queen Serenity with the force of a jet going mach ten. The platinum haired queen is blasted backwards as Pluto leaps into the air and turns a forwards somersault before landing in front of her princess. " Queen of the Silver Millennium or not, no one messes with my Hime! "

Queen Serenity curses at this development, she hadn't expected to deal with Sailor Pluto, just her wayward bitch of a daughter, " Stay out of affairs that do not concern you, Princess Setsuna. This is between my daughter and I. "

" It became my concern when my Hime called for help! " Pluto fires back, twirling her staff in her hands before holding it in a ready position, keeping her eyes on the Queen. Behind her Princess Serenity takes the opportunity to try to regain some of her strength. It may be her mind, but her body couldn't take the strain of such a high levelled magical fight. She would somehow have to kick her Hecate be damned mother out of her head, and then find a way to keep her out once that was done.

Pluto curses as the next attack comes before spinning around, grabbing her Hime, and leaping out of the way, " How long has this been going on? "

" Since my current incarnation fell asleep, my body has a terrible fever raging through it as it is not yet mature enough to handle the high level of this magical fight. " Princess Serenity states wearily.

Pluto takes in the state of her Hime before wincing, she was not looking good. Though she wouldn't allow her mother to see that. The one thing Princess Serenity had been damned good at was making sure no one ever saw her vulnerable. " You have to find the strength to kick her out, Hime. "

Princess Serenity looks at her bracelet, " Magical Carnelian, I need Knight Carnelian to reinforce my henshin item, otherwise I am fucking screwed. "

" Nice try, daughter. " Pluto curses and whips around only to take a blast of magic full force. This sends her careening through several of the pillars lining the walkway to the palace. Princess Serenity barely somersaults away from her deranged mother. Without Shirou reinforcing her magic she may just die.

Exit Mindscape:

Chiyu curses when she takes a closer look at her charge, " Damn, she's in a mental fight for her life right now, see how her eyes are shuttling so quickly beneath her eyelids? "

Shirou's golden brown eyes take on a hard cast, " Take human form if need be, Chiyu-san. Let's just see if I can't change the tide of battle for Hisa-chan. "

His right hand brushes against her broach at that moment, giving him an idea of what he needed to do. After using structural analysis on the broach he reinforces it, falling forward, his head resting on Hisa's stomach. Chiyu takes human form, grateful that Mauans always had clothes on. She watches over both of the teens, apparently the princess had pulled Shirou in to help her. She mops her charge down again, cursing at the fact this was all she could do for the princess and Shirou.

Princess Serenity's Mindscape:

Princess Serenity barely hides her reaction to the fact that she felt new strength flooding through her. Then Knight Carnelian makes his appearance, sliding into place in front of her, crossing his swords over each other to absorb the blast of magic coming his way. Queen Serenity curses under her breath even as her daughter gets to her feet, " Chronos Typhoon! "

" Good, you're back on your feet, Pluto. This is Knight Carnelian, you two keep the deranged bitch occupied while I prepare to cast her out of my mind. " Princess Serenity says as she stands up tall.

Knight Carnelian smirks, " With pleasure, my princess. "

Princess Serenity starts to chant in Ancient Lunarian, the wind whipping around her, as though called by her, the cadence of her voice rising as does the power she is calling upon while Sailor Pluto and Knight Carnelian go after the queen with hit and fade tactics, because neither one of her opponents was giving her any time to launch magical attacks she was forced to keep a silver-colored barrier erected, one that was almost sliced through by Knight Carnelian's swords. Princess Serenity's hair has risen up to float above her while her chant gains in strength, her sigil glowing vibrantly the longer she chants. As long as Knight Carnelian and Pluto kept the Queen busy this one chant would kick her out and keep her out!

Unlike her mother she had learned the older spells, this one she had memorized as a just-in-case type of thing. Quite frankly she was glad she had, as it was now going to be her salvation. Her mother's disdain for the more esoteric spells was about to come back and bite her in the ass. Her gown whipped in the wind surrounding her, tornado like in nature with her as the eye of the storm. Queen Serenity only noticed her daughter was chanting when her voice rang out clearly throughout her mindscape, only as the last word is invoked does the Queen realize her hubris, she'd disdained the older spells while her daughter had delved into them. The Queen disappears as a wave of power blasts out from the Princess in all directions. Said power also had the benefit of upgrading Pluto to her Super level, and unlocking a new power for Knight Carnelian.

" I must admit, you are a warrior worthy of protecting the Hime, Knight Carnelian. " Sailor Pluto says.

" Protecting her gives my life a purpose, something I was sorely lacking before. I think we should both get out of here though so Serenity-hime can get the rest she requires. " Knight Carnelian states.

Princess Serenity stands alone as flashes of magenta and red light dance across her vision. Her wave of power had also fixed the damage done by the mental battle. Sighing the princess sets to work on upping her mental defenses while her body recovered. Might as well take advantage of the fact she would have nothing better to do until she recovered.

Exit Mindscape:

Time Gates:

Super Sailor Pluto bolts upright as her astral self returns to her body. She was still in a state of shock that the Queen had attacked her daughter like that. How could she stoop so low because her daughter was forging her own path? The garnet eyed young woman fully understood why the Hime was not allowing her senshi to know where she resided. Meeting Knight Carnelian's astral form told her that like the Pretty Cures his appearance had changed. This was actually a better form of disguise than the disguise fields the senshi used. Maybe they could look into creating new henshin items that changed their appearance and kept people from making intuitive leaps of logic. That seemed to be the way to go. Until then she had to find out whom put that damned spell on herself and the Inners.

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Shirou groans as he comes to, " She'll be all right now, Chiyu-san. Serenity-joo took offense to her daughter using her gods' given right of free will. Our princess here was involved in a fight to keep her free will. "

Chiyu snarls under her breath about what she would like to do to Serenity-joo, " You know, if we word it just right Raiga would be willing to help you as a human get the right papers. This way you could take online classes to get certified as a mind healer here on Earth while also getting a job to help with the household expenses. Sure, I have my part-time job at a liquor store, and what I get for repairing things for Raiga and his men, but having extra would come in handy. There is also the fact I would like to get a mundane security system installed as well. Damn burglars breaking in and banging up my culinary tools. "

Chiyu cocks her head to the side as she thinks this over, " That could work though I should probably get a night shift job so I can take my college courses online during the day. "

" I'll figure out how to explain your presence to Raiga, then we'll get you set up to earn a living on Earth. Hell, maybe we could claim you're a distant relative of Kiritsugu's whom hadn't heard about his unfortunate accident. Once you learned his adoptive son was living alone with his girlfriend you agreed to stay and run the household finances. " Shirou muses out loud.

While Shirou and Chiyu are plotting how to make her human self a citizen of Earth and Japan Nikushimi is working on her half of the project about the Battle of Iwo Jima. Her sister was doing the American perspective while she would do the Japanese perspective. The younger girl had to admit most people wouldn't think to do both sides of the war. They'd do their own country and be done with it. Her sister understood that there was always more than one side to any story. The thirteen year old had established herself as an alpha with the other girls immediately. She had been amused to find out her older sister would tally up the offenses against her before striking back with humiliating pranks. While she may not defend herself she did get even.

Even Nikushimi could see how painfully insecure her elder sister was unless she was with her boyfriend, Emiya-san. Apparently she felt safe with Emiya-san, then again she had heard rumors that he'd been allowed to take Watanabe-sensei to task for discriminating against her sister simply because she happened to have well documented learning disabilities, her current therapist had discovered those as well. Hisa, as she was known, would shrink in on herself when anyone disparaged her. She had no one in this school to defend her though at least the guys left her alone. None of them wanted to piss her overprotective and highly vindictive boyfriend off.

She had also felt her elder sister's call for help earlier, she was pissed she had been unable to answer though she did feel Pluto answer the summons. She was hoping Kaia would be able to get the full story of what happened out of her elder brother since they knew she happened to be a senshi. She deftly dodges the spitball sent her way, notes whom fired it at her, and mulls over how she would respond to such a juvenile act.

Homurahara High:

Ryuudou Issei, makes sure to take diligent notes for Shirou while also writing down their assignments. He had no problem with doing so for his friend as Shirou generally saved his ass by repairing several appliances on school grounds. Staying home to take care of his sick girlfriend was only responsible of the redhead. He pushes his wire frame glasses back up again even as he pays attention to Fujimura-sensei, and the actions of those around him. Thanks to the fact that he happened to be ambidextrous he could write out two sets of notes. Fujimura-sensei lived next door to Shirou and happened to be his legal guardian as well. Issei suspected that Shirou had asked him to gather his assignment because he needed some guy time. Shirou spent most of his time with his girlfriend, recently discovered younger half-sister, his female student in the culinary arts, and Fujimura-sensei. Shirou so needed a Guys Day Out it wasn't funny.

Tohsaka Rin was startled that Emiya Shirou hadn't come into school. He was always at school. Unknown to her, her younger sister bristles in her own classroom. While Sakura could accept the fact that Hisa got to Shirou first she was not going to tolerate anyone else going after her object of fantasy. Poor Shirou had no idea how many girls actually found him attractive though he had noticed Rin's attraction to him. Of course, that was only after Taiga, his baby sister, and Hisa lead him to that conclusion with veiled comments. Enough veiled comments that actually forced him to think. Even his therapist couldn't understand why Shirou was blind to the attentions of the female of the species.

Juuban:

Osaka Naru continues her internal swearing rant from when her best friend and _princess_ had called for help. The senshi of the soul was pissed about the fact that Serenity-joo had tried to impose her will upon Serenity-hime. She had also felt Pluto answers the call for help along with the hime pulling her true soul mate in for help as well. It was about time Sailor Psyche make herself known to the other senshi active in Juuban. She would start with Mizuno Ami since she had felt her forceful awakening. Having someone to train with in the hidden section of the Crown Game Center and Fruit Parlor would be helpful. The auburn haired teen was still taking notes, answering questions when called on, and paying attention in class all while swearing mentally over what was going on. Unlike the Inners of which only Mars and Mercury were present in Japan. Well, more that they were awakened, Jupiter had to be close by, and Venus was active in London. Oh yes, it was time to shake things up. Sailor Psyche was going to start patrolling after revealing herself to Mercury.

Mizuno Ami hadn't known what had happened earlier to compel her to want to help unless it was the Hime calling for help. The blue haired girl was taking attentive notes, paying attention to her sensei, and making sure to keep an ear out for the school sluts to try anything against her. They had found out relatively quickly that Mizuno Ami happened to have an inner bitch that she only rarely brought out to play. Being turned magenta for two weeks had disabused some of them of the notion of messing with a girl genius. The sensei couldn't even fault the girl as she had used non-toxic chemicals, took into consideration how much pigment the victim's skin had, and then hit them where it hurt them the worst, their vanity.

All told she had shown great restraint, which the chemistry teacher was quick to tell the school principal of. She could have done something much worse with her intelligence. Harmlessly pranking several girls that had openly bullied her while the teachers did nothing to them? Put like that, well it made every adult present blush in shame. They had perpetuated the problem by not curtailing bullying behavior when they saw it. They just allowed it to happen until students either humiliated their tormentors or committed suicide to escape from the pressures of their lives. Sakurada Haruno was reminded of Tsukino Usagi, whom had been a student until her family did something that caused her paternal grandmother to remove her from the area. That was the official story anyhow.

No one had overtly been mean to Usagi-san as she had acted so nice and caring no one wanted her upset at them. At the same time disparaging remarks had been made about her intelligence, Sakurada-sensei had heard Usagi tell her best friend her mother _locked her out of her own home if her grades weren't to her mother's exacting standards_. Why hadn't she reported that to the proper authorities. No wonder children didn't come to adults with their problems, adults generally ignored them, or worse, thought they were being over dramatic. Thinking back over her teaching career the woman winces internally at how much she had allowed to happen. She had also read  Hari Potta to kenja no ishi showing a teacher deliberating dismissing three students out of hand for not knowing what they were talking about when they warned her about the danger to the artifact the headmaster was guarding.

The teacher in her was cringing, Hari already had little to no trust in authority figures, that just compounded the issue. She had failed to see how that correlated with her own practices as a teacher. She ignored verbal bullying, berated students for bad grades without stopping to think that there might be a reason their grades were so bad other than laziness. Her rose-tinted glasses had been ripped off, now she needed to do something about it. Children should be able to go to authority figures, and not worry about not being taken seriously. Sadly adults very rarely listened to the younger generation until it was far too late.

What happened to Tsukino Usagi had opened up a lot of eyes. There were reforms to the educational system that were being discussed. One being mandatory testing for learning disabilities along with mandatory training for the teachers on how to handle said disabilities. When one of the Emperor's top demon huntresses starts making waves, because of what happened to her heiress things got done. Apparently the Emperor had been waiting for just such an opportunity to arise so he could shove some reforms down the throats of the traditionalists. There was also the fact that Tsukino Umika nee Albarn apparently had a lot of dirt on several key people, or that was the rumor anyhow.

At T*A Private Girls School Hino Rei uses her meditation breathing to keep herself calm. She had recognized the feel of Moon's power in that call for help. As a priestess in training she was able to recognize someone by the feel of their power easier than most other people could. She lived at a Shinto shrine and attended a Catholic school run by nuns. Then again she did that so her father couldn't use her as a political pawn. Her violet eyes look up at the board even as she writes down all the important things the teacher was saying. Taking diligent notes ensured that she maintained a place at this school since grades were a big part of who got to stay as a student. She did not want to end up in a public school where her father's supporters would bug her, or worse she could be found by reporters. She was only safe from things like that in a private school hence why she attended a school run by nuns.

Jadeite observes his most recent operation while smirking maliciously. This time he was leaving plenty of youma. He had opened up a gym and all the staff were youma disguised as humans. Only one youma had decent intelligence while all the others were cannon fodder. If they lost every youma it wouldn't be too major of a hit to their collective forces. With the help of Nephrite he'd managed to come up with a way for the energy to be remotely sent to them back at the North Pole. He teleports away to check on another _pet_ project of his. Pet Shop Perfume was another front, and had the same means of transferring energy to the home base. Human females loved all things cute and fluffy, he'd observed that much. Though their definitions of cute and fluffy could vary. The Chanela would sell quickly, making it that much easier to drain energy from the foolish humans for their great leader, Metalia-sama.

Beryl had agreed that having several operations going at the same time was better than just having one up and running. At the moment they could only enter London and Juuban. Sailor V had all but routed them in London, the Dark Agency was no more except for a stray member here and there. Jadeite had no doubt that once she was done mopping up the Dark Agency she would head for Juuban. After school Naru slips a note into Mizuno Ami's current book before heading for the Crown Game Center. She wasn't surprised when Mizuno-san shows up. A discrete look at Motoki and they were in the hidden back of the Game Center. Naru lead them to the Op Center before turning to look at the Inner, " I am the Outsider known as Sailor Psyche, I think it's about time to shake things up, you can train your powers in one of the simulation rooms, or just use it as a quiet place to study. My name is Osaka Naru. "

" I see, it does seem prudent to have an ally our enemies don't know about. Do you have a cell phone? "

" It just so happens that I do, I'll give you my number so you can get a hold of me if everything goes to shit in a hurry. We can also train together so you have an real measure of your true battle capabilities. " Naru states.

After exchanging contact information the pair set to work, getting their homework done first, and then they henshin before sparring together. Mercury was quickly regaining her old skills by dint of sheer instinct. Mercurians had generally been the assassins though Saturnians were also known for assassination. Hit and fade tactics were the blue haired genius' best bet while Naru, like Sailor Venus could snipe at her enemies from a distance. Venus had her Crescent Beam while she had her Soul Stinger. Venusians were the ones that were generally called upon for seduction missions. Naru gave Ami access to the after action reports from the Silver Millennium, not the prettied up things Luna would most likely tell her and the others. Ami learned about the darker side to the Silver Millennium. The Queendom may have been peaceful, but that was only because most of the High Lunar Queens ordered the assassinations of dissenters before they could stir the hornet's' nest.

Rei was walking home from school when her priestess senses snap alert, their was something seriously wiggy going on near her. The raven haired and violet eyed Miko pulls out her quiver and bow, most people assumed she used something like the mythical 'hammer space' to store her chosen weapon. Thankfully it was well-known she happened to be a miko in training so no one questioned her having her bow in hand and her quiver on her back. She follows her sixth sense to Jam Records before walking right in, sensing the youma, nocking an arrow, and letting it fly all in the time it would take someone to tie their shoe. Seeing what everyone had assumed was a human turn into dust startled them all. Rei walks forward to grab the CD the idiot was about to broadcast before wrapping it up in anti-evil talismans fully charged up. Then she tosses it into her 'weapons space' for safe keeping.

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Once Sakura arrived at his place with Issei Shirou rolls his shoulders before grabbing one of his jackets, " Hisa-chan's fever broke, I'm going to get some guy time in. Let Fuji-nee know, ja ne, Sakura-san. "

Sakura removes her shoes and puts the kettle on to make herself some darjeeling tea before she heads into the living room to work on her homework while watching over Hisa as well. She knew Shirou deserved some guy time since he spent almost all of his free time with herself, his recently discovered half-sister, or his girlfriend. The purple haired teen chats quietly with Magical Morganite while doing her schoolwork. When the kettle whistles she pours the water into her mug, adds the tea bag, and sets the time for five minutes. She normally wouldn't set a timer but she knew damn well that with her reading assignment she would need the reminder. Fortunately she knew where Shirou kept his honey, he had clover, wildflower, and orange blossom varieties at the moment. Sakura herself preferred clover honey while Hisa adored Wildflower honey. Shirou preferred orange blossom honey for baking purposes.

Shirou had coaxed Hisa awake long enough to remove her contacts, so it was sapphire eyes that slit open and look at Sakura. " Sakura-san, can you get me some warm water, please? " Hisa mutters just loud enough to be heard.

" Of course, Hisa-san, it'll be no problem at all. " Sakura says.

Chiyu was curled up on Hisa's stomach, Sakura hadn't yet been clued in to the fact that the pet cat for the Emiya home could actually talk. Kaia knew, but that was only because she too saw through the glamour hiding the pale gold upturned crescent moon on the feline's forehead. Sakura returns with the water, she had thought ahead and placed a bendy straw in the glass as well. She holds the glass to where Hisa could sip from the straw. Shirou would pick up some electrolyte rich drinks while he was out, if only to help Hisa regain her strength quicker. " If you'd like I could help you take a bath to clean all that fever sweat off of you. " Sakura says.

" I don't know if you alone can support me all the way to the bathroom. It's not like Shirou hasn't had to take care of me in my birthday suit before. The last time I went catatonic he pulled me out of the shower, remember. "

" True, are you up to eating? "

" Check and see if the jello Shi-kun made is done, Sakura-san. I'd rather try my luck with bland foods before anything else. " Hisa states. The instant she could she was teleporting to the moon and exorcising that damned bitch There was no excuse for her to throw that temper tantrum like an unruly toddler. The woman just didn't like that she was using her Hades be damned free will to make her own choices.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay. I also do not own Sailors Oathkeeper or Oblivion, they belong to moonrose221.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, and song titles

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Shirou returned home with a more relaxed set to his body, he had needed a Guys Day Out, impromptu or not, " Tadaima(I'm home)! "

" Okaeri(Welcome home), Shirou-senpai. Think you could help Hisa-san to the bathroom so I can help her clean up? " Sakura calls back, she had already let her sister know she was spending the night at the Emiya home. She found it hysterical that Rin still didn't know that Shirou happened to be a Magus. Hisa was firmly in the mahou shoujo category though she also happened to be an empath as well.

" No problem, Chiyu-san, you'll need to move so I can get Hisa-chan ready for her bath. " Shirou says, he was just glad that Sakura had volunteered to do that. He really didn't want to give himself that kind of temptation, or worse, more fuel for his already active fantasies. Once he has her carried into the bathroom he brushes a light kiss across her forehead, " Aishiteru, Hisa-chan. "

Sakura didn't hear his last murmured comment, but she could take an educated guess as to what he said. Shirou was pleasantly surprised to find sushi waiting for him, since he had warned Fuji-nee he wasn't going to be home she had just dropped off Hisa's work, and notes from her project partner Nikushimi. Shirou eats his dinner happily enough. He and Issei had gone to a teen club to take in most of a baseball game while they just talked. Shirou was damn well giving himself one day a month to do a Guys Day Out. Issei agreed to set aside one day a month to hang out with Shirou.

No one whom knew the redhead would be surprised by this. The poor boy was practically drowning in estrogen. Once Hisa trusted Sakura and Kaia well enough they could do their own Girls Day In or Out, he didn't care which, just so long as they left him out of it. He would go shopping with Hisa-chan because he didn't trust his fellow males to leave her alone. No way in Enma's fiery embrace was he going to be pack mule to a bunch of girls! He had to draw the line somewhere after all. He notices Sakura had made herself a cup of hot tea, darjeeling from the look of it. He shrugs before putting the kettle on for himself, topping up the water level before hand. He pulls a chamomile tea bag out, he'd need the relaxing properties of chamomile to sleep tonight.

After finishing his meal and mug of tea he heads upstairs to change into his night clothes. Sakura was used to Shirou sleeping without a shirt on since Hisa started sleeping in his room full time. There were plenty of rooms in the Emiya home, and Sakura left enough things in the one she generally slept in that she could still get ready for school. Sakura had dressed Hisa in a nightgown and made sure she had underwear and shorts on. Shirou swings his girlfriend up when Sakura asks for his help once more. Sakura had promptly shut the door after he left with Hisa, letting him know that she was going to get herself cleaned up now. He shrugs before heading for his room, the master suite, Kiritsugu's room, remained untouched except for airing it out and dusting it. It was just easier to turn the master suite into his adoptive father's shrine. Shirou was glad Hisa was at least snuggling into him.

He had already called both schools to leave messages that Hisa and himself would not be in again the next day. Issei already knew while Fuji-nee would find out when she came over for breakfast. He'd gotten his homework done while out with Issei, so he could give it to Fuji-nee for grading. Thankfully Saturdays were only half days so they wouldn't miss much in the way of academics the next day. Taiga would understand, he hoped. He was the only one he trusted to actually cook for Hisa right now. He'd also be using structural analysis on all of their purchases once he got them home. He wouldn't put it past Serenity-joo to try, and potion her daughter into compliance. Unfortunately for that bitch he happened to be the cook of the home and a master of structural analysis, which worked on anything that wasn't living.

Raiga had gotten him the poisons when he had asked though Raiga had wanted to know why he wanted them. Shirou had explained he wanted to be able to recognize them, just in case it ever became an issue. He knew cyanide could be harvested naturally from almonds, peach pits, apple seeds...he wanted to be prepared. Raiga could understand that kind of paranoia, he had also supplied Shirou with the anti-toxins as well to every poison and venom that had one. Shirou had them in a huge tool box, each one labeled in English, Kanji, and color coded while being placed in alphabetical order. Shirou did take pleasure in harvesting poison from a local basilisk. He'd brought the basilisk a thug no one cared about as an offering, was respectful, and had been allowed to milk him for venom. Apparently he'd, Ryusuuke, as that happened to be his name, had developed fang ache from too much venom. Ryusuuke was all too happy to let him milk his venom and keep his eyes shut.

He also liked the offerings Shirou so thoughtfully brought to him as well. For the most part Shirou gave Ryusuuke rapists and serial killers. Raiga was all too happy to deliver them to the agreed upon place, barely alive, for Shirou. Raiga may be Yakuza, but he still had _morals_. He didn't ask what Shirou wanted them for, and Shirou didn't tell. Plausible deniability for 2000, Alex. Shirou loved being on speaking terms with an ancient Greek basilisk. How the hell Ryusuuke ended up in Japan he didn't know, but having basilisk venom around would come in handy at some point.

Shirou happened to be very firmly in the plan for the worst and hope for the best mindset. Considering his girlfriend had been abused in almost every conceivable way, save for sexually, this was actually a decent mentality. One his therapist didn't try to talk him out of since Shirou happened to be one of the orphans from the Fuyuki fire. Him not having any quirks, like say justifiable paranoia, would be considered strange. His therapist would be more worried about him if he didn't have that quirk. Since Hisa and Shirou shared a therapist, their therapist was also working on them both together as well. Surprisingly Shirou had been attracted to the insecure girl hidden under the sunny and cheerful mask she had worn. Finding out he still had family had stabilized Shirou some more. He now had a little sister to protect as well.

As long as he had people to protect Shirou wouldn't backslide, he could be selfish like any other homo sapien without feeling guilty. It probably didn't hurt that for the first six months of his therapy he had been forced to write down his thoughts and feelings about everything, his hopes, dreams, and plans for the future. Shirou had been shown how unreasonably brutal humanity as a whole could be to break him of his save everyone mentality. Documentaries on wars, serial killers, you name it, his therapist had made him watch it. Shirou had been forced to re-evaluate his life's goal after seeing how far humanity could sink. He still shuddered in horror whenever he remembered the documentaries on the Concentration Camps of World War II and the French Revolution. Then there was the Salem Witch Trials as well.

Those documentaries had been part of what triggered the change in save everyone to only save the truly innocent. When the American holiday of Thanksgiving rolled around Shirou would go on a baking spree, now with Sakura's help, and donate to homeless shelters along with orphanages. The orphanages also got cookies during Yule, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever their winter holiday to celebrate was. Hisa would go around to the local bookstores during that time and ask for them to donate some books to the local orphanages. Thanks to their community service work their college applications were looking much better. Hisa had managed to get five separate bookstores to agree to donate new books to orphanages every month two months after she had started living with him. Shirou was already planning out what kind of cookies to make this year, and made damn sure to supply an ingredient list.

He'd been doing his food donations since he was twelve, Kiritsugu had only ever encouraged him to do things like that, at first it was to assuage his guilt at surviving what others hadn't, now that his therapist had brutally slapped some Kami needed sense into him, he did it because he wanted to.

Time Gates:

Super Sailor Pluto is snarling curses under her breath as she watches the Silver Millennium from Serenity-hime's birth forwards. Seeing how she was treated by her mother once the silver crystal that had been the Star Seed of Queen Serenity IV's grandmother went to the hime was disquieting, as said crystal had been willed to the next Cosmos in the line. That was when Serenity-joo had started trying to break her daughter, to gain full control over her. It wasn't until the Terran High Royals were introduced that she sees the spell that Endymion the XII had cast upon herself, and the Inners. Righteous feminine fury ignites in her as she calls Venus to let her know that she had discovered whom had cast that deplorable spell upon them. Endymion the XIII and Serenity-joo quite frankly deserved each other.

Once Pluto finds out that her Hime is in contact with the Wizard Marshall...well, Endymion the XII will get his for casting that spell in the first place. Of course, this will be after Venus and herself break the spells upon the other three Inners. Zelretch would find it amusing to send the future incarnations back to _show_ the bastard their displeasure, or just toss them all in a pocket dimension. His son was still a damned manwhore, bedding palace servants like they existed only to be used by him. No wonder the Hime had spent so much time on Saturn, that was the one planet that would not tolerate the way he treated servants, in particular the maids. He had been banned from Saturn, Nemesis, and the Night Court. Pluto was still astonished that the Hime had gained the loyalty of the Night Court to the point where Sailor Nyx was one of her silent protectors.

Fuyuki, Emiya Home:

Shirou is up by five, grabbing his things he goes through his daily workout, takes his shower, and dresses in black relaxed fit jeans and a long sleeved blue t-shirt with white sleeves. He sets to work on making breakfast, a bland but strength giving one for Hisa, that he places on a tray to take up to her. Once he has the food placed on the table Sakura emerges from upstairs. She takes a seat while Shirou carries Hisa's breakfast upstairs. He sets it down on the vanity Raiga's men had moved in for them before waking her up. As she sits up Shirou carries it over to her, he'd also made her some green tea, mostly to help bolster her immune system, hence why there was also yogurt for her to eat as well. Shirou knew quite well how to get someone back on their feet after being sick, even if her sickness wasn't caused by usual sources. Once assured Hisa would be fine without him he heads back downstairs to eat his own breakfast just as Taiga arrives. He hands her his homework while informing her that he had already called himself and Hisa off from school that day.

Taiga was half expecting it because Shirou was highly protective of Hisa. She'd be worried about how possessive he was if not for the fact that she saw genuine love in his eyes whenever he even thought about Hisa. Since Hisa wouldn't defend herself Shirou would do it for her, in the most brutal and creative ways he could devise. He might not be a member of the yakuza, but he had the respect of the Fujimura group. The men respected him for the fact that he defended what was his, and all in ways that couldn't get him arrested. That he would fix their cars, motorcycles, and even sharpen their knives for them just endeared him to them all the more. In one of the downstairs rooms Shirou happened to have a one dedicated to the care and maintenance of knives. Another room was dedicated to crafting of all kinds since Shirou did like household chores. A third was being converted into an art studio for Hisa, he'd already made her an easel that could handle several different sizes of paper. Raiga and his men had been told to look for a discarded light table as well.

Shirou knew damned well his girlfriend wanted to be a manga-ka. If she did things right she could turn history into manga's. That might help the students like her learn history better since they wouldn't be bored to tears. That was her main problem, straight up reading bored her. Once she was taught appropriately Hisa did rather well in school, barring her peers making fun of her. Since Shirou was all about being a supportive boyfriend he'd make damned sure she had everything she needed to get the job done. He had already gotten her art gum erasers, drawing pencils, colored pencils, tortillions, markers, pens, anything that could be used by someone who draws or sketches he got for her. While she never thanked him out loud, the way her eyes lit up was all the thanks he needed.

Shirou starts the clean up once Sakura and Taiga leave for school, though he does head upstairs to get Hisa's tray. Sapphire eyes meet his and Shirou nods. The raven haired teen slides out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed, gone to the bathroom, and downstairs she would be in for a day of pampering.

North Pole Point D:

While it was disheartening that an in training miko had managed to take out one of their operations before it could get started they were now receiving plenty of energy. Beryl face palmed after realizing that they should have come up with the idea Jadeite and Nephrite had ages ago. It would have made things go much smoother a year ago when they started up the Dark Agency under Danburite's control. While the mahogany haired queen is ruminating over things Kunzite frowns as he goes over what he has learned so far. Looking back he could see what appeared to be a film over the eyes of the Inners and Pluto whenever she left the Time Gates, in the presence of the prince he had sworn to defend. The platinum blonde haired male could not remember any incident whereupon such a spell could have been placed upon them.

That lead him to only one conclusion once he realized that, the spell had to have been placed before he had been assigned to be that manwhore's guard. Why the hell had he allowed himself to be controlled by Metalia so damned easily back then. He'd been trained how to throw off unfriendly magic, even if it was done subtly! If he were to be completely honest with himself, he was disgusted with how far he had fallen until he had felt the Hime wake up in such a way. None of the other Shittenou had noticed her awakening, which meant not even Beryl had any idea her reviled enemy had access to her power. Why she had yet to go after Beryl was something he had yet to discover.

Fuyuki:

Nikushimi had told Fujimura-sensei that she would deliver that day's' assignments herself, mostly so she and her project partner could touch base with each other. It would also give her an opportunity to introduce herself to Emiya Shirou was as vindictively protective of her half-sister as rumors stated. Rumors were known to exaggerate the truth. Nikushimi would come to know that in this case rumor understated how vindictively protective of his girlfriend Emiya Shirou happened to be. After school she's on her way to the Emiya home when she runs into Issei, also on his way to the Emiya home. Issei is kind enough to let her walk with him since they were going to the same place after all. Tohsaka Sakura, as Rin had taken her back into the family, after her baby sister kicked her ass, catches up to them, introducing herself to Nikushimi. The girls strike up a conversation about the newest make up tips even as Nikushimi maintains a conversation about baseball with Issei.

Sakura was the one to knock on the door when they arrived, Shirou pauses when he sees Nikushimi, " Emiya-san, I am Bokyaku Nikushimi, I've been assigned as Fujimura-san's project partner in school. I decided to bring her work and notes to her today. "

" Ah, I see, well come on in, all of you. There are pumpkin chip cookies cooling on the island, and I made a pitcher of fresh lemonade. " Shirou says before heading further into his home, warning his girlfriend her project partner had arrived with Issei and Sakura.

Hisa nods at this, eating some strawberry flavored jello while drinking some iced green tea. Shirou had pampered her all day long and Hisa had to admit, she rather enjoyed it once in a while. Once their guests have helped themselves to some lemonade and cookies they head into the living room to sit down. Issei hands Shirou his new assignments while Nikushimi gets into a spirited discussion with Hisa about their project on the Battle of Iwo Jima. Hisa only had a little more of Flags of Our Fathers to read, and she had taken copious notes the entire time. Once the research was done the pair would have to get together and put it all into one concise cohesive report. They would make sure to have photos, site their sources, and have several backup copies as well. Hisa would give one to Taiga while Nikushimi would mail one to her own Post Office box. They would also handwrite the report before leaving that somewhere safe as well. Both girls had experienced their homework getting lost.

They would also e-mail one to the principal of their school just to be on the safe side. A computer could lose files, a handwritten copy could be filed somewhere safe. If necessary they could prove they had done the work by producing the hard copy. Slowly Nikushimi and Hisa start talking manga, specifically Death Note. Both were of the opinion the Yagami Light was in the right, and that L should have left well enough alone. Issei argued for L while the girls tag teamed against him. Shirou smiles at this, if Hisa could get into a manga debate then she at least didn't distrust Issei or Nikushimi. When the debate switches to Bleach Shirou jumps in, his favorite character happened to be Kurosaki Ichigo, Issei liked Ishida Uryu, Nikushimi's favorite happened to be Soifon, while Hisa adored Hitsugaya Tōshirō, captain of the tenth division. Even Sakura chimed in, arguing for Matsumoto Rangiku. It was to this that Taiga walked in on, dinner wasn't even an inkling on Shirou's mind since he was actually acting his age for once.

Admittedly he also acted his age when he started making out with Hisa as well, though it's not like Taiga actually watched them. She preferred her men to be older, which meant she fantasized about some of her coworkers fairly often, and she was reading a manga series that Hisa was working on, this one actually appealed to Taiga, as fanservice was given to all sexuality types, the main male character wielded a sword, his girlfriend was far too much like Mitarashi Anko for anyone's well being, only she preferred cats to snakes. Taiga knew Hisa was only making this manga for practice. It was mostly so she could get used to the formatting. Hisa was going to do everything herself that she could. If Shirou and her grandfather ever got ahold of a printing press... well, Taiga knew damned well Shirou was planning to go to Culinary School, while attending business school online.

If Hisa could self-publish while also promoting her own manga, it would cut down on the costs by a lot in the long run. Though Taiga did wonder whom would be Hisa's agent to make sure she didn't get screwed over. With Shirou bound for Culinary School and Hisa for Art School she wondered how overprotective boyfriend would handle that. He could barely handle being in separate schools now, unless they found a college that had both on campus, or attended online. That could work, Taiga muses, they could attend mostly from home except for when they had to be on campus. There would be the issue of funding, if Taiga didn't know for a fact that Hisa had a massive bank account, that her grandmother was overseeing, making investments for her granddaughter until Hisa's sense of worth returned. Hisa had apparently made a bit of money as a demon huntress. She still did actually, though Taiga didn't know this. Any time she fought as Super Sailor Moon she filled out the proper paperwork. Only the emperor and her grandmother knew the truth about Sailor Moon. She also had accounts made for Knight Carnelian, Kaleidogirl Morganite, and the other senshi. The Emperor then sent the PIN's to access said accounts out with special couriers that handed them to their recipients personally.

Mars, Saturn, Mercury, Oathkeeper, Morganite, and Knight Carnelian had been stunned when they realized they were actually getting paid for what they were doing. They were being considered part-time demon hunters for dealing with enemies that their normal demon hunters couldn't handle. None of them would understand that it was all thanks to Sailor Moon that this was even possible. Mars, when she had received her PIN had gone online, she had made her dad feel guilty enough to pay for the shrine to have internet, and found out that she now had money of her own. The cackle she let loose had honestly terrified her grandfather. Mars was going to invest her money very carefully so she could get out from under her father.

Shirou and Sakura continue their debate as they make dinner, Shirou ensuring that the fare could be handled by his still recovering girlfriend while also asking Nikushimi if she had any allergies. Once getting that information he starts dinner with Sakura doing the prep work. Taiga smiles at the fact Shirou always asked before he started on a meal if someone new was over. Nikushimi would be spending a lot of time over at the Emiya home since there was no way Shirou would let his girlfriend go somewhere he hadn't been himself.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami goes through her Tai Chi katas in the back of the Crown Game Center while Naru-san, as Sailor Psyche, was going through one of the training sims in order to get some more work on her powers. Ami was grateful to know about the existence of this op center as it made training much easier. It also gave her a quiet place where she could work on her homework in peace. Naru had the computer setup to scan for youma activity. They had learned from Mars that she had dealt with a plot before it could get started, Naru had with Ami's help set up a message board online that only the senshi could get access to, well plus the two that arrived with Moon, Knight Carnelian and Kaleidogirl Morganite. Ami had made it so magical signatures were scanned so no one could get on to the message board that wasn't supposed to. She'd met Oathkeeper and Kaleidogirl Morganite for that purpose. Now they could all brainstorm together without having to be in the same place.

This made it that much harder for their identities to be discovered, and there were some very unscrupulous people out there that would want to bust their identities wide open. Were Mad-Eye Moody real he would be proud of the proper CONSTANT VIGILANCE the group was showing. They were all being properly paranoid about their civilian identities being compromised. The instant Shirou and Sakura worked out the proper combination of runes to recreate the Fidelius Charm they were so doing that with their civilian identities, unless they could convince Zelretch to bring them a version of the CWL to cast it for all of them.

Once Ami was done with her katas she immediately starts on crunches, as much as she was loathe to admit, she had exercised her brain far more than her body, she was taking steps to correct that now, mostly so it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later. That was when the computer alerted them to a youma attack. It had found the gym Jadeite had opened up at long last. Ami henshins immediately and sends the alert out to all senshi. Something told her they would need all hands on deck for this one.

Hikawa Jinga/Shapely Gym:

Hino Rei swears under her breath before finding a secure place to henshin, then she races off to the location Mercury had sent to her. She was grateful that their communicators, Mercury had made new ones that were capable of taking voice mails, could take messages. When she arrives at the site her miko senses start clamoring. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor she waits for her fellow senshi to arrive. Saturn, Mercury, and new one all arrive at the same time, " Hello, I'm Sailor Psyche, the Senshi of the Soul, Mercury's instincts are telling her we need all hands on deck we can muster up. "

Inside the gym a girl with her chestnut hair up in a high pony tail with green eyes, currently only wearing a towel, is fighting her way through the youma to try to make it outside. A rare male youma kicks her into a wall hard enough to daze her, taking advantage of the situation, as rape gathered more energy, he rips the towel off, before taking his pleasure from her. Being pinned as she was, even when her daze ends, the teen could only struggle as her chastity is taken from her violently.

Emiya Home/Fuyuki/Shapely Gym:

Bokyaku Nikushimi stiffens so slightly that if Hisa wouldn't be an empath she would not have noticed the righteous rage pouring off of the younger girl. Once she finishes her meal Nikushimi excuses herself before taking her leave. Someone would die painfully for taking what happened to be hers! No one messed with _her Jovian_! Once isolated and far enough away she pulls out her henshin item before holding it up, " Oblivion Destruction Power! "

Once the light of her henshin fades she could be seen wearing a dark violet bodice, black skirt, black sailor collar, dark blue bows, black Saturn style boots, a silver Starlight style tiara, dark violet elbow length gloves edged with black at the top, a black choker, and black stud earrings. Sailor Oblivion teleports off at once, straight to the unawakened Sailor Jupiter, roaring in rage at what she sees. The youma never noticed the punch, or the follow-up kick. By the time he was aware there happened to be a very pissed off senshi present Sailor Oblivion was beating him into...well, oblivion. The girl he had been raping watches with unseeing eyes until another youma sneaks up on the pissed off senshi. Kino Makoto, that being her name, doesn't even hesitate, she throws herself onto the attacking youma, her heart being pierced immediately.

Sailor Oblivion turns around, her eyes wide in horror, as the chestnut haired teen drops to the ground, the sigil of Jupiter bursting into existence upon her forehead. Dulling green eyes meet Oblivion's, " Gomen, Koibito. "

At that very moment Knight Carnelian teleports in with Sailor Moon. Moon curses under her breath even as she activates her Noble Phantasm, " Moon Healing ESCALATION! "

Knight Carnelian slashes through one youma while Oblivion finishes off the one she had been pounding on. Then she drops to her knees, cradling Jupiter's head in her lap. She could see her reincarnated lover healing even as Knight Carnelian makes damned sure that no youma snuck up on his charge. Outside the other senshi feel the loss of one of their own, newly awakened. That was all they needed to charge in headlong, making short work of all the youma they came across. Oathkeeper joined them halfway through along with Kaleidogirl Morganite, one of their own had fallen. Mercury's visor told her that Moon was already healing their fallen comrade while Knight Carnelian played defense, a very offensive defense, but still defense. What would really piss them off, if they were to know of it, was the fact that the energy that youma got from _raping one of their own_ had been automatically transferred to the Negaverse.

When Jupiter opens her eyes Moon drops, her power spent. If not for how fast Knight Carnelian reacted, she would have hit the floor, hard. She hadn't really recovered from her mental fight with her former mother yet. Now she'd been forced to resurrect the dead before she really had the power to do so. Oblivion looks down at her revived lover until she stands up. Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter was pissed. She could feel how weak her hime was, had felt the spell placed on her by Endymion XII break, and now she wanted some fucking payback! " Jupiter Crystal Power! "

Like Mercury and Moon she went straight to the Super level. Once her henshin was done her entire body is sparking in fury. " Oblivion-koi, stay here and protect Moon. I am going to be vaporizing any youma stupid enough to get in my damned way! "

" Jupiter, the others don't know who I am to them except for Venus, whom isn't here yet, and Pluto. Well, Saturn-imouto knows as well. Do not tell them! " Moon manages to say, Knight Carnelian had her cradled against his chest.

" Understood, Moon. Now, I have some youma to fry. " Jupiter says before stalking off.

Moon and Oblivion both wince, " Pissing off a Jovian is not a wise thing to do. " Oblivion says.

" Don't I know it, my mother was the one whom was always stupid enough to piss off those whose tempers were explosive. You're from Nemesis, right? " Moon asks Oblivion.

" Half right, Moon. I'm also part Lunarian due to your, or should I say, our, mother tricking my father into bed. " Oblivion says.

Moon blinks at this, " Apparently that bitch really didn't know how to keep her fucking legs closed. Though my other half-siblings save for Heero are all paternal. "

Oblivion snorts at this comment. Now she knew why her elder maternal half-sister had gained the loyalty of the Night Court. She was apparently blunt and unapologetic when she'd had a sense of self-worth anyhow. In her current life she'd been belittled the entire time, a life's worth of negative reinforcement was not an easy thing to overcome. Even with the change in identifying features she could recognize Emiya Shirou, mostly because he was the only male her sister would be this relaxed around. She also saw why this was as well. The pair of them happened to be soul bonded to each other even if their souls hadn't claimed each other yet as both had yet to let down their guards fully. Understandable with what they had both been through before they met each other. Even she knew Shirou was one of the Fuyuki Fire orphans, though now she knew the Magus Killer himself must have saved the boy.

The rest of the senshi are startled when the youma they were dealing with turned to dust, before they see Sailor Jupiter, no Super Sailor Jupiter come striding into view, " Mercury, are there anymore fucking youma here? "

Mercury does a scan with her visor, she had yet to meet Luna and get her Data Computer, which pissed her off, " Since I don't have my computer I can't say this with one hundred percent accuracy, but I believe we've taken them all out now. "

" We'll have to do a sweep then, why don't you have your computer? " Jupiter asks Mercury.

" My computer is with the RB. " Mercury deadpans, none of the senshi had even liked Luna back during the Silver Millennium. It was no wonder their princess had always been skipping out of her lessons with the annoying Mauan.

" Hell no, Luna got sent forward with us? " Jupiter asks, incredulity and horror in her voice.

" Unfortunately yes. She lives with me. It's just a damned good thing I bat for my own team, otherwise I'd be fucked in the unpleasant ways. " Mars states, deadpan.

Jupiter winces though she was surprised to find out that her Hime had also healed her of the rape, her Hime had literally restored her chastity to her. Fortunately Jupiter would be allowed to meet with Chiyu, well, actually no one had seen the silver cat arrive with Moon and Knight Carnelian. Chiyu was curled up at Moon's feet for the moment, she would introduce herself to Jupiter once they all gathered here. Jupiter would lead them to her lover, Moon, and Knight Carnelian. Chiyu had examined Magical Carnelian during the day, and had been stunned by how well the Wizard Marshall had done on creating a transformation item. Then again Carnelian was his fourth while Morganite had been his third. Creating a non-perverted one for a magical boy had been a challenge.

Once they've cleared the building Moon has already submitted the proper paperwork to have them all get paid. She'd have a dead drop established for Sailor Oblivion. Once introductions are made, including Chiyu, the silver feline looks at Jupiter, " Moon will give you the specifics of where to meet me once my human form is allowed to be here legally. I'm a therapist, For now, write everything out in a journal, including any nightmares you end up having. We'll discuss everything once my human form has a legal identity established and fully backstopped. "

" Thank you, Chiyu-san. " Jupiter says.

Knight Carnelian swings Moon up into a princess carry, " I need to get her home, just yesterday she was in a mental battle for her independence which used up a lot of power. Don't call us unless it's life and death for the next two weeks. Kaleidogirl Morganite can still come and help you out though. "

" Understood, Knight Carnelian. Keep her as safe as you can without stifling her. " Jupiter says.

Chiyu jumps up on his shoulder before they disappear in a flash of red light. Oblivion is told how to get access to the message board before she teleports off as well. Kaleidogirl Morganite rolls her shoulders before Oathkeeper places a hand on her right shoulder before they teleport away as well. Mars frowns thoughtfully, " How is it Moon was able to heal you, or should I say resurrect you like that. I thought only the Queen and Princess could do that? "

Jupiter rolls her eyes, remembering Sailor Dike's impassioned rant about that assumption before she explains it to the rest of the senshi present, if they had royal blood in them, no matter how distant they could do the same thing, it just took a helluva lot more out of them, and a lot more training as well. She made sure to hit all the points Dike had during her rant when some whiny little noble bitch said something within Dike's hearing. That poor little bitch had no idea what she had set herself up for with that poorly chosen comment. She'd had to listen to Dike rant for two straight hours before she ran out of steam.

Moon:

Queen Serenity IV snarls under her breath at the fact that her useless daughter's knowledge of the esoteric spells had foiled her. She would have that bitch under her full fucking control so she could technically rule everyone while her daughter was a puppet. If she could swing it she would even control her granddaughter as well. She could rule forever if she did things right, but that could only happen if her daughter would only fall in line with her plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fate/Stay. I also do not own Mad-Eye Moody or his catchphrase. Sailors Oathkeeper and Oblivion belong to moonrose221.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, and song titles

Juuban:

Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, looks up from her newest journal entry. It had been a week since the Shapely Gym incident. While her Hime had fixed everything, including returning to her, her chastity, Makoto still had nightmares about getting raped by that youma. Why the fuck couldn't she awaken then. Instead she awakens as she dies, how the fuck did that even begin to make any sense at all? No life and death situation had arisen since she had died briefly. None of them were willing to cross Knight Carnelian, apparently his primary job was to protect Moon, especially if what Moon had told Mars was true, that she wouldn't fight for herself, that she wouldn't defend herself. What the fuck had happened in the Hime's childhood that she honestly felt her life was worthless? She had no clue whom the Hime had been born as so she couldn't, as Jupiter mind you, go give her family a piece of her mind.

Chiyu-san's suggestion of writing everything out in a journal was helping her. She had said Moon would contact her when her human form had an identity that was fully back stopped to set up a meet between them. Until then Makoto had her journal to write in, and was advancing in her martial arts class. Her sensei had just recently said some of them were ready for weapons training. As a Jovian she prided herself on her unarmed combat prowess though maybe she could get a taser, that wouldn't go against her sensibilities. Though maybe she did need to swallow her pride long enough to master one weapon. The question being which weapon, and why. Once she puts her journal up she starts gathering the ingredients for snickerdoodles, she felt like baking, and it was one thing she could do without having to think too much, basically a moving meditation.

She did have her reincarnated lover's contact information, for now they were going to get to know each other through good old fashioned letter writing. This way they could tell each other the things that would be too awkward to in person. Letters were far more personal since no one could legally hack a letter. If they wanted to have an intimate relationship in letters then there would be no one to stop them. Nikushimi's yakuza guardian wouldn't care and she lived alone. That would make things far easier when they started dating and wanted to take their relationship into intimate territory. Odds were pretty even on Nikushimi's guardian not caring if they did start an adult relationship at any point. Yakuza generally didn't give a flying fuck about societal conventions unless the acts were too depraved even for them.

Fuyuki:

Nikushimi blinks as she sees her older sister twitching as the sensei keeps talking. Had Shirou or Taiga been present they would have blanched before scrambling for cover. That twitch was her I-Have-a-Migraine-and-You-Are-Only-Making-it-Worse twitch. The wiser students have already moved their desks as far away from the adoptive Fujimura girl, if only to get out of her blast radius. This includes her previous victims as well. Any and all items that could get knocked off of desks are carefully placed in the middle while Hisa twitches with each tap of their sensei's pointer on the whiteboard. If the poor bastard hadn't learned by now not to aggravate her when she had a migraine they weren't going to warn him, or feel sorry for him when she snapped. A particularly loud tap on the whiteboard does it.

Nikushimi gets a front row seat to her older sister unleashing unholy pranking hell upon their sensei, a paint balloon turns his black hair white, paint balls that she threw turned his suit into a tie-dyed nightmare for any straight male, and their sensei was in fact straight. She stole his belt, absconded with all the yen in his wallet and pockets, placed his car keys in the bra of the class slut, tied his shoes together, and hid joy buzzers in his suit jacket pockets. The poor bastard never even noticed until he went to the teacher's lounge though he did wonder why he had to keep pulling his pants up. Hisa was far from done either, tacks were placed on his seat, contact activated adhesive was placed upon that damned pointer, and she placed slime bombs in his desk drawers.

The youngest girl in the class blink at how much Hisa had gotten done in such a short amount of time and was now calmly eating her lunch. It was well known that if Hisa went on a Migraine induced pranking spree whomever incited it was on their own. At that moment Hisa hears the sweet sound of horrified screaming. The girl smirks and her classmates move further away from her. Nikushimi grins, " Hisa-sensei, teach me the ways of the Troll. "

The rest of the students whip their heads around to look at her in horror, now they knew how class 2-B in Ekoda felt. This was a nightmare, Hisa with a student in pranking. Dear Kami above, save them from this nightmare. Pranksters everywhere could feel a shift in the Chaos Side, and they all cackle for no apparent reason, freaking out those closest to them. It was a near thing that Shirou didn't start cackling as well. Oh, Shirou was one of the worst kind of trolls, one you never saw coming. He was someone that you would never suspect of being a troll, dating one, well that was known, enabling two, namely his girlfriend and Zelretch, this wasn't as widely known. With his mastery over Structural Analysis and Reinforcement he was the worst kind of Troll stuck to one dimension imaginable. He could easily reinforce a rope to last much longer to hit someone unexpected with a classic bucket over the door with water or something disgusting in it gag.

Generally those pranks always managed to hit Shinji, or whomever the hell had managed to piss him off. Shinji was pranked on general purposes because he was an annoying bastard that needed his ego deflated. Hisa looks at her project partner and smirks, " I would be delighted to take you on as my pranking apprentice, Nikushimi-kohai. "

One of the smarter boys smirks, " Hisa-sama, please teach me the noble art of Trolling as well. "

Again whiplash inducing head turning occurs, " Uzumaki Miso, right? "

The red head sits up straighter, " Hai, Hisa-sama. "

" Any relation to the Demon King of Pranks? " Hisa asks, highly curious as she happened to be an avid fan of Naruto.

His shit-eating grin was all the answer she needed, " Hell yes, I'll take you on as a student though you have to prove you are a true member of your clan. "

Miso smirks, " In others words I have to cause unmitigated chaos for no discernible reason and not get caught, right? "

" That sounds about right, oh, and teach Fuuinjutsu to your fellow apprentice, my boyfriend, and myself. " Hisa states.

" Done, may I just say, I am so going to enjoy this. Oh, I can tell you stories that never made it into the manga. " Miso says, Uzumaki's weren't allowed to teach their children how to prank on their own, they had to be taught by someone else, damn emperor. They could teach them Fuuinjutsu, the ninja arts, and how to be an assassin, but not how to be a prankster. Sure, some of it was instinctive. Miso was going to abuse the hell out of Fuuinjutsu to cause chaos and earn his apprenticeship. Fuuinjutsu could be activated by a simple one handed hand seal that could easily be formed out of sight.

" Wait, you're descended from The Uzumaki Naruto, Demon King of Pranks, Orange Demon of Konoha, Seventh Hokage, and number one hyper active, knuckleheaded ninja? " one of the student's asks him.

" Well, yeah, can't get these good of looks from just anywhere, I may also know how to use the Rasengan as well. " Miso states.

Just like that Miso gets his own fan club, the girls want to get into his pants, the guys all want him to teach them how to be badass ninjas. By the time the right people notice what is going on it will be far too late, Ninja would make a comeback, kick the asses of the Exorcists, approve of the demon hunters since they trained their asses off, and didn't discriminate, if you could fight they trained you, male, female, or demon. Then because the samurai had died out there would be no one to re-establish Iron Country's strict neutrality clause. Miso would be quick to inform the descendants of the other Jinchuriki to train up their friends, Troll the hell out of their areas, and come out of the wood works. His ancestors would all end up laughing their asses off in the Divine Realms for the Chaos he stirs up in true Uzumaki fashion.

Clock Tower:

Zelretch starts cackling at the fact that Hisa met Uzumaki Miso, was taking him on as one of her Trolling apprentices, and that Miso would cause the Shinobi to make a comeback. Oh, had he known actually teaching Emiya Shirou could lead to this he would have done it a lot sooner. He didn't even ensure Shirou and the reincarnated Moon Princess met! He showed up to see whom all that power belonged to, discovered the reincarnated Moon Princess, agreed to train the pair of them, and Shirou agreed to help him prank the people that had annoyed him within reason, and as long as Hisa wasn't ;left unprotected. That was all reasonable, then being asked for a transformation item after Hisa awakened in such a way! He would have never thought any Emiya Shirou would agree to be a Magical Boy. Then again this Emiya Shirou had received treatment for his Survivor's Guilt, had it metaphorically and brutally beaten into him that not everyone was worth saving, the kicker being having Hisa that needed him to protect her! This version of him was in no way borderline suicidal!

Instead it was the Moon Princess that would help everyone to her own detriment, showing Shirou exactly how everyone felt when he pulled crap like that before Raiga forced him into therapy! How things were turning out in this dimension were so deliciously chaotic! He didn't even really need to do anything to liven things up here, well, there were a few idiots in the Clock Tower that were getting above themselves again. Then there was the fact that the older deities were taking concepts like Gaia and Alaya to task for getting above themselves. He might as well just sit back and enjoy the coming show. It was sure as hell going to be well worth it, especially when Hisa summoned Shirou's alternate future self, properly no less. The look on Archer EMIYA's face when he realized how truly different things were in this dimension, especially himself. Oh, he had to be there to see that in person!

Fuyuki:

Tohsaka Rin shudders for no reason even as Emiya Shirou's eyes fill with a manic light. Issei, sitting next to the redheaded archer, sees said look, and pales. He was one of the only few that knew of his friend's hidden inner troll, if something was bringing out that manic light in his friend Issei was damn well going to ensure he enabled his friend. Like all others that have long been associated with Trolls, Issei has learned the cardinal rule, enable them and they're less likely to go after you except for class or school wide pranks, or on April Fool's Day. No matter the religion or nationality, all levels of pranksters observe that holiday. When lunch hits Issei pulls Shirou aside, " I give you permission to go after the rest of the Student Council as long as you hit them one at a time with someone else so it doesn't look like they're being hit. "

Shirou smirks, a truly terrifying sight for one who was not his enabler, " In other words you don't want to be hit, but they've annoyed you enough that you'll set me loose on them so I don't go after you. "

" Correct, hell, you can hit the swim team too. " Issei states.

Shirou's smirk increases at this, a devious light now joining the manic one in his eyes, there were so many ways one could use a swimming pool for a prank. Though he would have to ensure that the blame was laid at someone else's feet, " Which academic rival do you want taking the fall? "

Issei has his own smirk on now before whispering his answer in Shirou's ear. If anyone were to look at Shirou right now they'd turn tail and run. Issei wanted him to set Tohsaka Rin up to take the fall. He could so do that with Sakura's help, odds were good on her doing so as well. While she may be living with her older sister again, plus she had been brought back into the Tohsaka family, Sakura had not forgotten nor forgiven her sister for leaving her to suffer after their father died. Shirou watches as Rin shudders once more, apparently she did not have a finely honed DOOM sense like others did. She must not be Trolled often enough for that to happen just yet. Hmm, if he pranked her often enough maybe Zelretch would give him a new toy to play with?

Issei sees the considering look in his best friend's eyes, " I so want in if you're going to Troll Tohsaka. "

Another shudder traverses Ron's body as the males watch, " You got it, Issei. Just if you get out of school before I do make sure you walk Hisa-chan home. You I trust with her. Shinji has hopefully learned his lesson about going after _my girl_. "

Matou Shinji shudders at the venom in Emiya's voice, he had been told that if he tried to feel up Fujimura Hisa or worse again Emiya wouldn't use blunted arrows, and Fujimura sensei's family would make him disappear in such a way no one would miss him. He wasn't that stupid! No way in hell was he going to piss off the one guy who could murder him in cold blood and get away with it. Emiya may not be Yakuza, but he was dating the adopted granddaughter of an Oyabun whom lived with him too. Matou Shinji does in fact have self-preservation instincts which were finally waking up from their dormancy with his grandfather's death.

The females of the class were jealous of the fact that a younger girl got a gem of a guy like Shirou, even the newly reinstated Tohsaka Sakura was better off than they were as she happened to be Emiya-san's student in the culinary arts. It was enough to make some of them internally cry, how the hell were they going to find a decent guy like that? It wasn't fair even if Fujimura Hisa deserved a guy like Shirou if even half the rumors of how she ended up a Fujimura and living with Shirou were true. That her own blood family would shove her out of a vehicle going well above the legal speed limit...if that was true...well, it would explain why Shirou dealt with anyone whom messed with his girlfriend with vindictively creative methods. No one wanted to end up on his bad side when it came to his girlfriend.

The rest of the males of the class were all thankful they had not been as stupid as Shinji to incur Emiya's wrath. Emiya kept the appliances of the school in good repair, pissing off the person that cut down budget costs was stupid. Emiya had also fixed some things personally for them as well. Add in the fact that they had seen the trick shot he had used to nail Shinji in the gonads for daring to _feel up his girl_ , they were not going to take their chances. Their self-preservation instincts were all working at full force unlike Matou Shinji's. That was before they got into what their own sensei would do to them since Hisa had been adopted into her family, they viewed each other as cousins. Fujimura Taiga's temper and skill at fencing was very well known. Getting on her bad side was not recommended,ever. Though getting on Emiya's bad side was worse since he could pull off all those trick shots accurately, he never missed unless he wanted to!

From where he was forced to hide like some commoner Gilgamesh of Uruk, the King of Heroes, and the not as well known fact that his mother had been the last queen of the Moon had finally placed why that power surge not that long ago had felt familiar. That had been his sister waking up in a rather abrupt fashion. He knew damn well that several key members of the Silver Millennium Monarchy had been reincarnated, including his little sister, Serenity-hime, Crown Princess Serenity V of the Moon and Silver Millennium, heiress to the Throne of Cosmos. Now, if only he could get out of this blasted church. He might be able to find his little sister to get her help in breaking away from Kotomine. Sure, the man was mildly amusing, but that was about it. His little sister on the other hand, oh, she would be entertaining. He had been one of the few to recognize his sister as the unrepentant prankster she happened to be. In modern standards, his little sister was a Troll at Zelretch's level if only for the fact that she received the ability to traverse time/space as a gift of power from the Queen of Pluto upon her birth back then.

It was tradition back then for the new heiress and the rare heir to receive gifts from the other planets, since his sister had been a child of Hades, her gift from Queen Hadina had been lessons on how to use Polearms in combat. From Queen Reianna of Mars she had received pyrokinesis and the ability to control anything related to fire. His little sister had fun with that one on the fews times she was able to sneak away and visit him. From the queen of Mercury she had gotten cold resistance and natural mental defenses. To put it in other terms, a natural occulmentic barrier. He'd never learned what gifts she had received from the other queens, she'd never had time to tell him. He had met his maternal half-brother, Prince Heero Haven Refuge D'Luna. He liked his brother since he took no one's shit, protected their little sister fiercely, and could actually kick his ass. Yes, his older brother could in fact beat him down if he was getting too big for his golden britches.

His little sister had pranked the hell out of him if she noticed him acting too arrogant. Losing his half-siblings and his best friend while also having the audacity to turn that damned bitch down meant he'd become disillusioned, and if his little sister were to see him now, sustaining himself off of orphaned _children_ he'd be dressed down so fiercely he'd be trying to sink into his Gate of Babylon. Disappointing his little sister always made whomever had done so feel lower than a Crest Worm, especially if you met her eyes, and without fail those that disappointed her always met her eyes. He hated that she could actually make _him_ of all people feel guilty about his behavior. Time to tell that bastard Kotomine to bring him rapists to sustain himself, his little sister abhorred rapists, so did he, if you couldn't get laid by being yourself then you should just give up. Forcing yourself on a woman was disgraceful.

Kotomine would be in for a surprise when Gilgamesh demanded to be brought rapists to sustain himself upon his next visit to the Golden King. Gilgamesh was not going to compound the dressing down his reincarnated little sister was sure to give him once she discovered his existence. He may be an arrogant asshole, but even he knew better than to piss off his little sister. Once she set her sights on you after you monumentally pissed her off you _always_ regretted it. Several of the Æsir learned that very quickly when they took potshots at Loki. His little sister had a pseudo sibling relationship with Loki Odinsson, and did not tolerate him being dissed by anyone, this included Odin himself. Thor would get his ass handed to him by the irate Moon Princess as well whenever he unknowingly disparaged his brother for preferring to use his brain and learn magic over being a warrior.

Gilgamesh had actually been there when Sif and the Warriors Three had openly called those whom used magic in a fight cowards. Every single senshi present had torn into them while Loki laughed his ass off at the fact that they got their asses handed to them by warrior females whom also used magic. They didn't even use their spells, they only used their weapons, hand to hand combat, and augmented speed, stamina, agility, and strength. Seeing Sailor Jupiter pound Sif into the ground before Sailor Uranus did the same, and then Sailor Neptune beat her ass down as well while cursing her out in a level tone of voice...Gilgamesh still laughed himself sick when he thought about it!

Asgard's so called best warriors had learned some much needed humility at the hands of the Silver Millenniums best warriors. That wasn't even taking the Planetary Princes into consideration. They had torn into the Warriors Three violently. By the time everyone whom they thought they could beat simply because they used magic was done with them Loki had secured himself the ambassadorship by dint of the fact that he had a brain, didn't charge in headlong recklessly without a plan, and could actually give them a good fight. He taught them new spells for their arsenals, his sister learned how to traverse the old paths from Loki along with Sailor Saturn, Nyx, Nemesis, Apate, Apelpisia, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. The others weren't as trusted by his sister.

Leaving the King of Heroes to his musing we find Shirou looking at his girlfriend's classmates in bemusement, " Migraine induced pranking spree? "

" Along with her claiming two pranking apprentices, myself being one of them. I'm Uzumaki Miso, yes, I was named after a ramen flavor, what of it. We Uzumakis love our ramen, pranks, and the sealing arts. Come to think of it we also love swords as well. Of course, I have to prove myself to Hisa-sama by causing unmitigated chaos and not getting caught. " Miso states, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Shirou smirks in such a way that Miso blinks at him, " Good, I need another male I can actually trust with her. You will deal with the pests that I can't, right, Miso-san? "

" If she allows me to, Emiya-senpai. I am not about to assume she needs my help when she doesn't. If she wants my help then she'll find some way of letting me know. I come from a long line of terrifying woman, and that's when they're not on their periods. They're worse when they're hormonal. " Miso states quite firmly.

Hisa blinks at this, " Deal with the idiot males that can't read body language. Make that one of your first classes. Learning how to tell when a girl, or guy if you're so inclined wants nothing to do with you. " Her body language always made it transparently clear when she was uncomfortable and yet the morons not in her class, or properly cowed by Shirou kept harassing her. Unfortunately she still froze when it came to defending herself in all ways, except for sparring with Shirou and Taiga. She didn't understand why she should defend herself from the opinions of others. She'd learned painfully at the hands of her 'parents' to never do so. Her therapist was hoping one day her patient would get over that, but thirteen years of negative reinforcement as stated before took a long time to counteract.

Shirou complimenting her on her artistic talent went a long way towards reversing the damage done by her 'family'. Umika was still too furious to deal with her bastard of a son, that damned bitch he had married, she'd known Ikuko was no good, regardless of whether she happened to be a direct blood descendant of The-Enemy-of-All-Who-Live. Her magomusume had shown quite the talent in Black Magic, capable of tossing Dragon Slaves around like they were candy. At least, she had been when Umika had been training her from ages four to eight. Once Umika no longer was checking in on her daily they really started demolishing any self-esteem Tsukino Usagi had. Umika let Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo think they had succeeded for the moment until she finally figured out what the hell to do about their attempted murder of _her_ heiress. Umika was now based in Fuyuki, and the Magus Association was not stupid enough to mess with the Demon Hunters' Guild. It didn't hurt that Umika could call the Emperor directly as well, without having to go through all that Kami be damned red tape.

The Emperor barely tolerated their little war as it was. He had made them pay reparations for what the Caster in the last war had done. Kiritsugu he had no problems with because he had at least evacuated the hotel before he blew it up. The Emperor had very little patience for the moraless Magus population, which was why the instant they tried to slap a Sealing Designation on Emiya Shirou, oh Zelretch had informed him of the boy's reality marble, he was going to place Shirou under His Personal Protection. That was if Umika's granddaughter didn't do something to them first for the affront. Albarn women always got even, that was even more true of one with Inverse blood in her veins. The instant something set off one of Hisa's triggers the Magus Association would finally be dealing with the Sorcerer's Guild. They'd been wanting an excuse to bring the moraless fools to heel for _centuries_ now.

Ever since the way of sorcery became less popular, simply because magus' were lazy, not as lazy as _wizards_ , but lazy to the point that they did not want to put in several years worth of training just to be considered an apprentice, and even more dedicated years of training and practice to gain mastery. Every so often a prodigy like Lina Inverse would crop up, and blow all expectations out of the water. The Sorcerers' Guild was hoping for/dreading the day Lina's true descendant accessed the full depth of her magic for the first time. Once that happened they were bringing the Magus Association to heal. Zelretch was actually a Sorcerer and a member of the Sorcerers' Guild, he had been doing what he could to train the idiots up properly, the only one that might reach Sorcerer Stage was Emiya Shirou. With an element and origin like his he'd be better off going the Sorcerer route. There was the added benefit that any mage that was a part of the Sorcerers' Guild could not be touched by the Magus Association.

They may just approach Shirou soon, if only to gain him protection from those idiots that would slap a Sealing Designation on him for a Reality Marble. The Magus Association as a whole needed to grow up, and be taught some morals again. Lina Inverse may have had loose morals, but she never would have sunk as low as some Magus' do. Killing and robbing bandits, sure, allowing innocents to be hurt in collateral damage from a fight, never! Xellos himself had more morals than some of the members of the Magus Association, even Zelretch had morals, he just loved messing with people. He may annoy them or humiliate them, but he never went past the bounds of good taste.

Juuban:

Hino Rei stops short on her way home when she sees her father, and the media. Instead she turns on her heel, calls her grandpa to let him know she'd be staying the night at a friend's home, goes to the store to buy a new uniform for her school along with some undergarments, before heading to Kino Makoto's home. Like hell she was going to allow her father to use her as a political gambit! Makoto is surprised to see Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, on her doorstep along with shopping bags, " My father is Senator Hino, he was waiting at the base of the shrine. Rather than deal with him and the media I turned on my heel, bought what I'd need for school the next day, and came here after calling my grandpa to let him know. You don't mind, do you? "

Makoto blinks at the succinct explanation from the raven haired and violet eyed teen, opening her apartment door, " Come on in, I certainly won't mind the company, Hino-san. "

Rei sighs in relief and enters quickly, not knowing that she had just avoided a stunt her father's PR person set up. A stunt in which her father would fire the bitch over once he finds out about it. Not even he would stoop so low as to set his daughter up to be nearly raped to drum up sympathy. Ironically, that stunt would bridge the gap somewhat between father and daughter. Hino Takeshi would have the entire story published, and in the article swear to meet his daughter in a neutral place with no media so they could just talk. Until then Rei would be staying at Makoto's apartment. This also had the benefit of allowing Mars and Jupiter to bond outside of their weekly group training sessions.

Rei watches as Makoto cooks her own food, as in using fresh ingredients, prepping them appropriately, and then actually cooking from that point, " I take it you live off of pre-packaged food, Hino-san? "

" Hai, it's not often fresh ingredients are mixed together to make a meal at the shrine. Donations aren't easy to come by, and we don't sell many charms either. " Rei says, sighing.

" Why don't you sponsor a bake sale at the bottom of the stairs? " Makoto asks her.

Rei starts banging her head on the table she's seated at, working on her homework. Makoto looks at her guest, " Why the hell didn't we think of setting up a table to sell the charms at the bottom of the stairs. We'd need some more volunteers, but that could work, especially if I look into it, but I think volunteering at a shrine looks job on job and college applications. "

Makoto smirks and starts helping her fellow senshi figure out ways to bring people and donations to her family's shrine. The chestnut haired teen could understand wanting to save her family's legacy, " Why not ask our fellow senshi if they can donate a day's worth of time volunteering each week. Mercury would definitely go for it, community service always looks good on a college resumé. "

They plot and work on homework, Rei quizzing Makoto for her history test the next day, as Makoto works on dinner. If they could find a legitimate reason for the senshi in Juuban to go to the Hikawa Shrine then people would be less likely to make those intuitive leaps of logic that could only hurt them in the long run. Having their fellow senshi volunteer at the shrine one day a week would help the shrine, and help them out at the same time. " You know, you could rent the shrine out to martial arts teachers that don't have a studio, but are licensed to teach. " Makoto suggests as she sits dinner in front of them. She'd made a vegetable stir fry, fresh limeade, and a fresh fruit salad as well. Rei had to admit the meal she was eating was one of the best she'd ever had.

Aino Minako had finally finished cleaning up those youma in London, and had just made it into Juuban, her things had been sent on ahead, and unloaded, her father was loaded, enough said, when her sixth sense blares at her. She had opted to take the train to Juuban from the airport. She pinpoints where the sensation is coming from and snarls under her breath. A talent show, they were attacking hopeful models, actors, and actresses for their energy! She finds a place to henshin, making sure no one was looking, that there were no cameras of any sort recording her before holding her henshin wand aloft, " Venus Power! "

Sailor Venus has Artemis stay outside just in case she needs him to call for help. Her Crescent Beam slams into the youma on the stage, forcing her to reveal herself. Derella is pissed that the bitch whom had single-handedly taken down the Dark Agency, Ace didn't count since he had been working for them, had shown up at her operation. Derella, looking like a humanoid female made of glass snarls, and sends glass shards towards the interfering senshi. " Rolling Heart Vibration! "

Venus was grateful she had trained her ass off to attain her next attack. She was meant to be a sniper dammit. A long distance fighter, even if she had taken actual sword fighting lessons. She damn well remembered the Sword of Artemis she had wielded in her last life. She'd make damned sure she'd be able to do so again, if and when the time arose., " V Crescent Shower! " she whisper shouts even as she quickly changes locations only to have a glass like substance wrap around her left ankle and right wrist. Before she can even think to break this binding the rest of her body is being encased as well. Venus snarls under her breath, there had to be something she could do, dammit. She starts to glow orange, " Venus Love Me Chain! "

The chain tied around her waist starts to glow before it surrounds her and lashes out, freeing her from her confines. Technically speaking she shouldn't even be able to access that attack yet. Desperate times called for desperate measures though. She fires off a high powered Crescent Beam that manages to destroy Derella. Thanks to Pluto she knows to file a report on what all she knew about this scheme before she heads for home, and takes a long, hot bath.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Fate/Stay, or Naruto. I also do not own Sailors Oathkeeper or Oblivion, they belong to moonrose221.


End file.
